XCOM: Impact
by timedraven117
Summary: The Inusannon, and the Protheans, failed. The Cycle continues. One Inusannon breaks. Another teaches. And the youngest, fights. Humanity will take a central role in leading the charge of the future. The Reaper's days are numbered. Indeed, it is the beginning of the end. A war that will shake the galaxy and will never be seen again.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

Author's notes: This is my first time using multi-modal, or a piece that uses two different forms of media. In this case, music and text. If you want to try your hand at it, please be my guest. And let me know what you think in the reviews! I got all the music via youtube.

 _In the end, it marked the Beginning._

[X-COM UFO Defense: Lose]

"I repeat. All defenses are over run! All conventional weapons ineffective! Psi marginally better. To all those who can hear us! RUN! HIDE! SURVIVE!- Here they come! Do not Re-"

The signal cut out from the great station of the Serpent. Billions lived around or on the Serpent also included the headquarters for their paltry military, and the political leaders of his people.

"Is that it my love?" Shamash asked to his left.

"We were so close. So close to ascending. But I guess now we really know what happened to the Yifo." Juni said to his right, despair tinging his voice.

"No! This won't mark the end of our people. Juni, Shamash, your my closest advisors, and to you both I swear. Our people will be avenged, this will never continue. Call the others, we must engage suspension and go into deep space hiding. Juni, is that experimental drive ready?" Hinu'Fannini'Gualafa said, leader of the Kisunanon science expedition, to study the ruins of the last cycle.

Juni nodded, regaining composure, "Yes, I am unsure how well it will work. But if the spirits are on our side, the ship won't rend itself asunder as it enters another dimension."

They had theorized that the Yifo, the dominant species 50,000 years ago had ascended into a higher state of being. And they were sent to investigate that theory, and see if they could possibly replicate it.

Now they knew the truth, after painstakingly recreating memory shards and computer cores for decades, they finally learned what had became of this small Yifo outpost. In a way it was sort of anti climatic, the final report read that the final member was slowly dying of starvation, after cannibalising the rest of his kind. He spoke of the great fall, and how his kind had been attacked by an extra galactic force of unimaginable proportions before finally ending his own life.

That had been a few weeks ago. Any form of warnings would have been too late had they had the time to send them. For the Inusannon were not a warlike people.

Their bodies were frail. Their minds and psionics requiring years upon years of training and practice for war. And their very culture revolved around a theological peace which they had instilled on the dozens of other species in the galaxy. And Hinu knew that would be their final downfall.

Their weapons were weak mass accelerators used to destroy asteroids, their lasers were used as mining tools to gently excavate ruins and relays, and the last fission or fusion bomb to be created was thousands of years ago in one of their very few extrasolar wars.

As his closest companions moved to accomplish his orders, Hinu knew that to survive would be difficult. They had biological replicators for food, water could be collected from the gasses and nebulas in their sector of space.

But population and life span would be harder. With their advances in ascension he felt that the later would not be a persistent problem. But his people breed slowly, and his small gene pool of a hundred would get steadily smaller as time progressed and they made an army.

Things that were forbidden came to mind. Cloning, particularly gene randomization cloning. Which would soon become a necessity to grow their population large enough to take on the threat that would come.

Other things long banished from the thoughts of his kind. One was weapon design. If the reports he was receiving were correct, all mass relays were deactivated and now impossible to reactivate, effectively chopping up their pan galactic domain.

And what if his reports from the repaired and reconstructed Yifo computers were true? The Great Enemy that it describes was horrifyingly thorough in its search and destruction of all advanced life.

With a prayer to all those who had fallen, to the souls of all life, and to the heart of the galaxy, he prayed that they would protect him and his team, to survive to the very end. And with a final prayer, to the long neglected Nazara, the God of War, for victory, and in the end, peace.

-{X[0]X}-

[XCom Enemy Unknown 14 Otherworldly Dissonance]

… _.. Years were spent waiting, preparing. It was long and arduous, painful, and not without loss._

 _But under My leadership, the Ethereal genome was made from scratch._

 _Military weapons development had the groundwork laid._

 _Plans were drawn up for new ships._

 _Ascension to a higher plane continued being studied._

 _And a strategy to end the Reapers was assembled._

 _But these things took a painful amount of time to accomplish. Necessities interfered, silence took precedent. And as the death of our species continued, the psionic pain of listening to hundreds of billions die began to wear at our sanity. But we knew, that this was all necessary. For it was the beginning of the end for the Reapers._

-{X[0]X}-

Ten thousand years.

Had it really been that long? It seemed like an eternity since he ever knew a day without the screaming and despair of millions dying. Things had been created, namely their first tests for psionic ascension were coming to fruition, and indeed they managed to make minor entities like bacteria and even simple insect life reach the heavens through intense work and concentration. With more work they may even prolong their life artificially with psionics by preserving their bodies mentally. But he hoped it would never reach that point in order to survive.

It was so successful that they had even found ways of exponentially improving their psionic capabilities, a feat that never needed to be done. The psionic enhancement chamber was a feat of engineering at its finest and he could never be more proud of his children and brethren.

Speaking of his children he looked over reports of the latest batch of clones and sighed in relief. It had been close, a slight breach with bacteria had contaminated the batch and nearly killed them. But now as he read that they were nearing maturity. He looked out of his office's window and saw the outside school where hundreds of clones and offspring were being taught.

It had been difficult to find a habitable planet deep in dark space, so far out of the way and on the edge of the galaxy, but it had been done and now that the cycle had completed, and the rest of his people were dead, he would need to send out teams to recover some artifacts. For there were things that could not be lost to time.

"Over One! We've had a breakthrough!" Standing from his seat Hinu'Fannini'Gualafa, floated over to his friend who had entered.

"Excellent!" As he was lead to the laboratories, Hinu knew that they still had a long way to go.

-{X[0]X}-

 _As we resided in darkness and isolation, new nations took the Inusannon's place, OUR place. Great empires stretched forth across the galaxy once more, first it was the Protheans, who reached across the galaxy in conquest and diplomacy, first to reach the Citadel._

 _But their minor conquests were nothing to the machine enemy they would soon face. The Metacon, a species of AI which developed naturally on their silicate rich homeworld._

 _In a minor border dispute and misunderstanding, when the Metacon tried to communicate with the Protheans, and would hack their computers like they do to speak to one another. The protheans took it as a hostile action and opened fire in return every time._

 _The war lasted for tens of thousands of years, and 48,000 years after the end of the Inusannon genocide, the Reapers returned._

-{X[0]X}-

Finally after nearly 50,000 years, all of it spent planning, building, and researching. They had returned. Hinu had wished for more time, but he knew that they were as ready as they could possibly be.

Nearly a billion of his people had been trained, hundreds of thousands of ships assembled and outfitted with hyperdrives and particle accelerators. And after the destruction of the current cycles leadership they had come when the Protheans and Metacons were in complete disarray.

Both sides were wary of one another, and both sides had equal grievances, but the threat of total annihilation made for a convincing argument. It was also fortunate that both sides had developed FTL using the now inferior techniques his people used before they were brought down low.

But while the Inusannon were not warriors the Metacons and the Prothean empire were more than capable of war. Millennia of combat had ensured that. Things that his people would have never dreamed up were invented by the two powers in fractions of the time.

They barely had a galactic day to prepare this ambush, but the Metacon's manufacturing capability, and the Protheans design capabilities and understanding of war made it barely feasible. While they numbered in over three million combat craft, with hundreds of thousands of fighters, millions of free floating defense stations, and billions of ground soldiers on the planet below.

And they were up against possibly tens of millions of Reaper ships, and tens of billions of Reaper indoctrinated slaves. This was the final fortress world that both the Metacons and the Protheans had. Once the sight of the largest continuous battlefield in for all Hinu knew, all of history.

"Impressive don't you think?" Juni said over their communications link.

"Indeed, if only we had them with us for all this time. If only we came out sooner. No matter. Is everyone ready? Everyone attuned with the Soul Orb?" He asked of his number two.

"Yes Over One. We are ready." And like a switch it sounded like everyone was speaking inside of his mind. Something they had practiced hundreds of times, to merge all of their minds into one consciousness.

"Grand Admiral! They are coming from the relay!" A Prothean technician reported.

"Excellent, stay hidden behind the planet, and keep the mines dark for now. Let us bait a bigger force in." The Prothean Admiral next to him said, speaking before Hinu could.

Hinu would have activated the mines immediately, but what the Admiral said made sense after reflection, "Outer defenses fire with everything you got, Reserve fleet move in! May the fallen be with you." The Admiral ordered suddenly.

"But weren't we to surprise them?" Hinu asked naively.

"It is strange that you should be so deaf to combat when you have such technological marvels Inusannon Over One. We must not just surprise them, we must also trick them into believing they have the advantage. Our operations in the next sector are suddenly very proactive to give the sense that our main strategic fleet is away. We must convince them that we are under armed and poorly garrisoned. We must make them believe victory is assured, before we shatter them with nuclear fire. And for that, our outer defences must sacrifice themselves against our foes to be the bait for the trap." The Admiral explained carefully.

Upon reflection Hinu understood. Stealth, trickery, cunning, must be used in equal measures of force, brutality, and overwhelming firepower.

Now it was time for him to rally his own people. Removing an orb the size of the Protheans skull, it pulsed with unnatural energy, faces and forms could be seen inside its glass like wall, ' _Let me have your strength.'_ He requested with his psionics, and suddenly the orb glowed bright white and he could hear all of his brothers and sisters, daughters and sons cheering.

All of his fallen people, and all of those arrayed with him, in one massive meld.

' _NOW! Today we shall end the cycle!"_ He roared out in unison with all. The trap was set, tens of millions Reaper ships were now converging on Edan, from the Relays. Hundreds of thousands of nuclear weapons phased into reality and were detonated, and suddenly hundreds of thousands of allied ships returned from surrounding darkspace. Hinu winced at each explosion, each of them marking the end of a selfless hero who manually guided the bombs into the enemy, and each of them he could hear yelling their last cries through the link.

Already tens of thousands of Reaper ships of all classes were destroyed and vaporized by powerful short lived suns and particle beams fired from Inusannon ships while the Prothean and Metacons shorter ranged accelerator cannons closed the distance, along with the more exotic weaponry that they had developed.

"First flotilla is reporting complete success despite losses!"

"110th Harassment fleet has broken through enemy lines, going in for second pass!"

"Yeeeegh! 252nd Destroyers are targeting center flagships! Activate the plasma charges, take them with us if you have to!"

It was chaos, true chaos on the battlefield, and with a force of mind he steadied his armies thoughts and focused them into a metaphorical blade, cutting through tens of thousands of Reapers. Their weapons proving to be totally effective against the untested hulls of the machines.

"This is Shamesh, we are ready for the lance." Just what Hinu needed to hear. Their secret weapon will meet the machines, and they shall see how truly devastating billions of minds together could be, in one psionic lance…..

-{X[0]X}-

… _WE FAILED…._

-{X[0]X}-

[XCom Enemy Unknown 24 Our Last Hope]

 _We were scattered._

 _Hinu…. I fear for my love. I fear that he died, or worse, had his mind shattered by the loss of so many of us within his own. And died broken and alone. Or perhaps, devolved into that which we sought to fight._

 _I fled, with a small contingent of survivors from the Protheans. I escaped our prototype on an escape pod, my sisters and brothers, dying in my arms as they succumbed to the wounds they took for me. And was picked up by a fleeing Prothean frigate destined to anywhere but Edan…_

 _They were an auxiliary of the Protheans, the Zudjari._

 _We fled, and slowly, I knew that I too was dying. Not from wounds sustained in my escape. But from childbirth. It was either me or my child. And as we fled past the Arcturus relay nexus. I looked to my teachings, to what I had learned over tens of thousands of years. And with the power of so many mental fragments from the soul orb, I ascended with you._

 _My body, from which you took residence within, so young, ethereal, was buried upon the third world from a sun. Lush, beautiful. I know when you awaken you'll find your own way with the people upon the world. As I'll help the Zudjari find their way as well…..._

 _The Inusannon's last hope._

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sooooo… Long time. I'm sure everyone is pleasantly surprised by this, or at least everyone wanted to follow me. Now warning right now for everyone who has not read my previous work. There will be Pony. Specifically My Little Pony. But Give my fic a shot, if you liked this so far, then you'll like what I have in store for it all. There will be nightmare fuel. Lots and lots of nightmare fuel involving the ponies.

Now about me and why it took so long.

Laziness.

Yup thats about it. A loss of what to do and laziness on my part to do it. Combined with college, ROTC, making new friends in both, and all those life things.

By the way, ROTC (Reserve Officer Training Corp), not as scary as I thought, very cool to meet so many new people, with so many different names and reasons for being there.

Anyways, got a burst of inspiration by reading other Mass effect Fanfics, alongside with a realization that I love to write. Expect to see more chapters coming at a steady pace, no timetable, but they'll come.

By the way Chapter 2, coming out today, just need to have my trusty old Beta Count Lurkula go over it once more. Don't forget to comment, follow, and let me know your ideas on Mass effect, X-com, and MLP.

If you want more of me, go ahead and check out Terran Federation: Contact, by L4 of the West, he has made me his Co-Author, and if you like this go check him out, I helped write a lot of his latest chapters.

Have a good day, write something nice, and have a good Veterans Day!

Updated: 5/17/2016

Upon rereading, I detected many errors in my story, do not worry my next chapter has almost been finished, and when I finish the first arc of the story, I'm going to revisit every chapter and hammer out my themes, music, and explain the meaning behind it all. Please please please! Review!

I'm serious reviews are like crack to addicts for writers on FFN, everyone is a welcome addition! Don't be afraid to criticize and tear apart my song choice!

If you liked this story, why to head on down to the Starship Troopers/Mass Effect Crossover section and check out Terran Federation: Contact by L4 of the West! I'm the coauthor of the story now and we have lots of plans!

Want something a bit rougher? Well I'm also the co author Space in Conflict: Human Assault by Phuripat down in the World in Conflict/Mass effect folder! Check it out! It's going to be receiving a massive quality boost!

Hey while we're at it check out my buddy Drewman784 for his story X-Com: Human Incursion, a bit rough around the edges but we're going to do our best to deliver a story for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 A mosaic Masterpiece

_From one Death, another is born_

[Stompy Jones - Don't Lie to Me]

It was interesting, knowing who one was. His friend agreed.

"...so the bloody bastard walked up, saluted the leftenant and slugged him so hard one of his teeth came out. And go' away scot free!"

' _ **Hehehah! Alan, that has to be the best one yet!**_ '

"Heh, yeah..." Alan sighed deeply, "You think they're okay? That they found someplace new?" He felt despondent for a moment.

' _ **They have survived as long as they did through strength and persistence. Not unlike your own kind Alan. Have hope, it is all we have now for them.**_ ' Asaru consoled.

"You miss him, don't you? Only a few weeks with the bloke and you connected with him. Well, you connected with me and we see where it went." Alan said in reply as he took a picture of a downtown road in a small suburb, lined with shops and people, as if they didn't notice that an invasion had happened a few months prior.

' _ **Yes…. yes, I miss him. I think even Carter pitied him; enslavement is the worst way to go. We never even heard his name, we just knew him as Infiltrator. To be without your freedom, forced to do horrible things… I hope Carter forgives me.**_ ' Asaru said sadly, regret tinging his voice.

"He will, eventually. He was never stable after what happened to his family. But what you did with him... that will stay with him. As you said: enslavement - being a puppet for another - is the worst feeling." Alan said sadly.

' _ **So the Cuban Missile crisis has passed. Nuclear war averted! Hah. Well, it's more believable than aliens from space that came and fucked up the world!**_ '

"Hey-ey! Language! I know you picked it up from Carter but he isn't a good role model." Alan chastised as he took another photo.

' **Y** _ **eah yeah. Oh! Oh! Sweets!**_ '

"Alright, I could go for something nice myself Asaru, but hold your horses. We've still got a lot of pictures to take." Dr. Alan Weir said to the voice in his head, Asaru the Ethereal.

-{X[0]X}-

 _1972, Roswell New Mexico, Military Base_

It had been a while since Weir had been in the halls of the old Bureau base. It had been nearly a decade and it brought back memories, both good and ill.

"Commander DaSilva is ready to see you, Doctor." The Commander's secretary announced as he came from the office.

Weir nodded, and using his cane got to his feet, "Let's not dally, then." Walking into the office, he saw that it wasn't just himself who'd aged. "Ah, Angela. A pleasure to see you again after all these years."

Angela looked extremely suspicious of him. He and Asaru had both expected this, and they had also expected her to possibly try something. They were both prepared for any sort of treachery. "Yes, well what brings you back Dr. Weir? Ever since you disappeared we've been quite busy going through all the new technology. Did you hear about those new microprocessors?"

Weir smiled, "Came from you, didn't it?"

"You bet your ass it did!" Angela slammed her hand on her desk for emphasis, "We've finally decided to release it to the public. We've got all sorts of things that we can't release yet due to security concerns. So what's with the cane?" Angela finally asked as she looked upon him with suspicion.

"Old age for one, and Asaru said that it would make me look snappy. He's actually why we're here right now." Weir smiled and leaned back in his chair holding his cane up.

"And why did he leave in the first place?" Angela asked, leaning forward.

"He wanted to see the world he would be protecting, Angela, before he took on the responsibility. We've seen so many things. We've traveled all across the world - you know he can even speak about ten languages now? Smart bugger. We've been all the way from Washington, to Poland, to Japan, and even got a quick trip to Antarctica. And now he feels ready." Weir smiled as he looked right into Commander Weaver's eyes, "He's ready to use his abilities to their full potential Commander."

"Oh? How will he do that?" Weaver asked, her arms folding on her desk, hovering right over a hidden button.

Weir smiled wider, in a more friendly manner, "No need to get defensive, it's all your choice. He wants to join with you. You remember how efficient Carter was in his missions, never lost a man to battle. Don't deny Asaru would be an invaluable asset if allowed to join with you. Now I know you can't just up and say yes, I'm sure a lot of people will have questions. Asaru and I are prepared to spend a long time here if necessary to calm those fears and answer any questions you may have."

Angela leaned back in her chair, interlocking her fingers over her stomach, "Ever since Myron died there has been a lot of talk about replacing me. They're completely ignoring the fact that I am the most experienced commander for this division and was Director Faulke's direct heir for this project, all because I'm a woman. People may not realize it but I've got a bit of a rebellious streak in me. Now we're going to keep this secret for now, but there will still be a lot of time to gain my trust. Is this clear?"

"Crystal, Angela. Asaru is thankful for the chance."

-{X[0]X}-

' _ **Are you ready, Angela? I've been told that the first time is always intense.**_ ' Asaru asked as he waited in the Ethereal holding tank.

Weir was standing next to Angela Weaver DaSilva on the observation balcony, "You've read all the side effects, right?"

"Yes, of course I have. I'm definitely not going to enjoy Carter's residual PTSD. But it's for the best. If in the case we ever face invasion once more, Asaru is admittedly the best we can hope for in a commander. Combined with a correctly trained leader, he would be an amazing tactician and strategist." Weaver said as she took a final deep breath and laid her hands up against the glass wall.

Hundreds of machines and scientists began to take readings and record observations at this monumental event that had only occurred one other time in this facility, during the breach and attack.

Now in a controlled monitored environment, Asaru gently laid up his upper hands against Angela's through the glass. Slowly, through the atoms of the glass, Asaru connected with Angela.

' _ **Huh. A lot roomier than I expected,**_ ' Asaru teased as he settled himself within Angela's psyche and soul. Angela looked at her hand and felt an unnatural tingle as Asaru melded his form into her. The machines across the entire room were collecting readings like crazy, with experimental miniature computers collecting reams of paper in data from the dozens of electrodes across Angela's body.

Dr. Weir was also looking upon the findings of the nearest computer with rapt attention, listening acutely to the technicians explanation and amazement.

"Director. Please speak." One of the scientists studying her brain asked.

"The spry fox jumped over the lazy hound." She said obediently as she studied the nearest computer herself.

"Asaru. Please speak the same phrase," ordered Dr. Weir.

" _ **The spry fox jumped over the lazy hound,**_ " Asaru repeated, making sure to distort his voice when speaking through Angela's vocal cords.

The tests continued for several days straight, with Angela and Asaru working as one to see how long their stamina, endurance, and more worked in tandem with each other. When they were finally allowed to rest, Asaru had to physically take control and override the pain receptors in her exhausted limbs to allow them to collapse into bed.

As Dr. Weir looked over the data he had confirmation of what he already knew: that Angela and Asaru would make a great team.

-{X[0]X}-  
[Redemption Song, by Bob Marley]

" _Utopia" Cluster, First planet from the Star Named "Exodus"_

Ever since the death of Origin and the shattering of Mosaic, the Zudjari had been in disarray. On Earth they had been aimless, unsure of their new freedom and confined to camps deep in the interior of the United States and Russian Siberia.

Slowly, thanks to the great Ethereal Asaru, they were reformed as a people, taught how to think and feel for themselves. Exposed to the propaganda of both sides of the Cold War during their short time spent as prisoners of war, the Zudjari learned how to doubt, how to discern falsehood, and more importantly how to deal with the fears of others.

Soon after leaving Earth, the Zudjari found an untouched world, and now the debate raged on what to do. Those who showed doubt pointed out that any world like this can't have been completely untouched, and scoured its surface for lies and deceit, uncovering geological dangers, and resources aplenty with fertile fields. However, while those Zudjari who had spent time in Soviet POW camps never took things at face value - searching endlessly for flaws and traps - the American-taught Zudjari were more trusting.

Soon they had established a base "just to study", it soon expanded when the American taught came to review the information. Food was needed and more than could be shipped down, so they started to grow in the fertile fields and hills. Being a species of devourers, this was fraught with hardship, helped by the things the Americans and Soviets had taught them. Communization of the farming resources, individual teams of Zudjari searching for the best fields, organizing their farming equipment, seed, and manuals in one place for distribution. Within a year the farms were producing quite well indeed, especially with the cultivation of various native crops.

The Zudjari had their most promising and ambitious brothers and sisters invest their time to create places of business, and maintain the logistics of supply. Soon research bases, and storehouses were established, private businesses produced factory goods like making metal utensils, elerium, and consumer goods.

While they worked their stress began to mount. One of their most ambitious members asked to build a brewery, having learned of such a things existence from the humans. After more than a year of failed results, his work with the scientists paid off. For they found a way to make a weak brew, and a celebration was held across the now sprawling Zudjari city, for a successful solar cycle.

Zudjari then began to crave things that weren't tangible. Many were haunted by the years of forceful control by Mosaic and in their drink they sought solace for their forced crimes. A few books of spirituality were found in an information cache on human religion, the Quran, Bible, Tipitaka, and the Torah. Teachings by Confucius, Shintoism, records of study on animism, and more were found.

They were added to the library that was formed with all the technical manuals. Many Zudjari flocked to hear the myriad text read aloud and try to understand the spiritual hunger they all suffered from. Some found themselves great believers together in these holy texts, many others adopted them to the long forgotten teachings native to them, and a few were unable to find sense or hope in these texts and so made their own based on animism and views of nature believing all things had an ethereal spirit, like they had Shamash.

They all found some form of hope in this spirituality. Soon inspired by words they began to write words of their own, under electric lights they debated at night and wrote epics and tales that they could remember, so as not to forget those who were unfortunate enough to not experience their freedom. Tales of the Infiltrator, the first link between man and Zudjari, the first free Zudjari. Tales of the horrors of Mosaic and Origin, and tales of hope that peace would forever reign upon their world and that of Humanity, their saviours.

"Hope Springs Eternal", the first book written by Zudjari hands for over ten thousand years. In it included a basic format of the new Zudjari Animist religion, Shamash Dolemus, latin for Shamash We Grieve. Also found was the story of their homeworlds death, the many thousand year long journey, stripping planets bare, and their fateful encounter with humans.

With that book came a cultural revolution, and a population boom. Their peoples of billions settled down across the world's surface and soon reading and writing, they began to do other arts described in the human books, fantastic buildings were created with their engineering prowess to be visually appealing, drawn and sculpted art was at first crude, but the American taught sought knowledge in them, and the Russian taught brought constructive criticism and doubt to it, inspiring greater feats. Soon academies were made, convening at night to support and create.

Brothers and sisters of war, now found romantic interest in one another, drawn together they coupled and produced offspring, an act long forgotten to Zudjari. The first children born they brought them up to be spiritually enlightened, and to know the horrors that they had gone through that their beloved young should avert and be happy in knowing they are free from. Despite this, many young felt distanced from their parents, the gap in knowledge and experience too much for words to overcome.

A mere ten Earth years after their failed invasion, their first children were growing up. Grave stones were emplaced for the fallen, both Sectoid and Zudjari. And a great city was erected upon their worlds surface.

A world that had been unnamed.

Turmoil in their society came; what to call their home? Home was ridiculous, for everyone had a home. Earth or ground was taken by the Humans, who they were expecting to join them in the stars soon. Eventually they consulted the holy books and of the many tales, the first of the Torah and Bible was chosen. The Garden of Eden. Or just Eden.

Eden Prime, the first planet around the Exodus Star.

By twenty years after their invasion of Earth, or forty revolutions around Exodus, the Zudjari controlled their sector and their people inhabited Eden, talking, laughing, and growing. It was a true wonder, they were happy, singing songs made by them and humans. Parades held in honor of Asaru and humanity for giving them this chance to live, where many others would have taken the chance to kill them off forever.

It was also then that they wondered where the humans were, the humans who had saved them and gave them so much despite what they had done to them. An expedition was planned to go back to Sol, and to check up on their friends, planned for the Earth year of 2015.

-{X[0]X}-

Earth, Sol system, January 1st, 2015

Berlin Germany

[X-Com UFO Defense: Tactics]

Her entire body hurt. It was almost like her first days in training, sore all over for days. Sitting down on a piece of broken masonry, she wondered how it had all gone wrong. It was New Year's Day. It was a time for rejoicing and spending with friends and family.

As ash and soot landed on her, she looked over the battlefield she had just fought upon. Under a particularly large piece of facade for the new addition to the Gendarmenmarkt Konzerthaus Berlin, was a toadlike monstrosity of metal and circuits that had been thoroughly crushed after receiving a demolitions charge to the face. The old market square, a staple for tours of Berlin, was thankfully devoid of any bodies beyond her GSG9 comrades and the grey aliens.

Raising her cell phone up she spoke under her breath for someone to pick up. The city had grown eerily quiet now, as if everyone had died. " _Hallo Ihr erreicht habt Damien, hinterlassen Sie bitte eine Nachricht nach dem Signalton._ "

Her voice sounded so alien to her, choking and filled with tears of worry, "Damien! Bleiben Sie sicher bitte! Im Inneren zu halten und nicht die Tür zu öffnen! Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie die Zeit zu bekommen! Ich-"

Gunfire suddenly rang anew along with the telltale screams of plasma fire. Picking up her rifle, the GSG9 sniper hit the end call button, stuffing the cell phone messily in her tac-vest, she began to run towards the sound of combat. Duty returned to her veins, adrenaline started pumping once more, and she forgot all about her problems as she searched for any other German survivors.

-{X[0]X}-

Earth, Sol system, January 1st, 2015

Berlin Germany

[Xenonauts OST - Geoscape Music 2]

The sound of a shotgun and a concurrent grenade blast surprised the XCOM fire team. Something had been wrong with the man they had approached. But when their pointman investigated, it was unexpected the man would commit murder-suicide. It was too late to retaliate or even prepare as suddenly Sectoids erupted from the doors and windows.

"Commander! Charlie 1, 3, and 4, are dead!" Bradford reported.

Asaru, along with his host Colonel Piperson, looked on, filled with turmoil. ' _ **Not a great beginning**_ _.'_ Asaru commented. This was vastly different from leading in the field.

' _I_ _Suggest pulling back and throwing a grenade, keep the aliens back and call in reinforcements.'_ Piperson suggested with Asaru agreeing as their sole survivor, Staff Sergeant Kiffeur, laid down suppressing fire while backing away. Firing in tight controlled bursts he scrambled around a pair of crates and slid a grenade across the floor behind the sectoids' hiding place.

The explosion shredded a pair of sectoids and Kiffeur managed to land a burst of rounds in between the eyes of another sectoid on his left. The last sectoid at the far end of the warehouse began firing again at him.

"It burns even a meter away!" The French soldier complained as he hunkered down, plasma as hot as the sun flying above him.

Asaru and Piperson thought as one, making use of the highly advanced drone systems to get live tactical data. Their minds moving so quick the engagement was at a standstill. ' _He needs to move right, flank the greyhead.'_ Piperson thought.

' _ **But if he does that, the Sectoid could rush him and he would be be stuck crouching around cover.**_ ' Asaru countered, fearing for the safety of their final soldier.

Kiffeur fired blindly around his cover at the aliens direction, causing a pause in plasma fire, allowing him to run to better cover. Piperson was about to speak when suddenly a third party opened fire with a sniper rifle, perforating the alien with a pair of semi-automatic rounds in the alien braincase.

One of the drones caught site of a female GSG9 operative, from the Warehouse entrance, "Hallo?" She spoke in german, catching sight of the scene before her. Seeing the X-Com operative, dressed in unfamiliar gear, and armed with an experimental Xm8 rifle, she raised her rifle, "Identification!" She demanded

"Commander?" Kiffeur asked, holding his weapon and free hand away from his body, to show he was no threat.

Piperson and Asaru were in agreement, "Patch her into our radio channel."

Kiffeur, conversing with the GSG9 soldier, talked her into changing her radio channel. "Identification!" She demanded once more, holding the frenchmen hostage.

"Identification code: X-Ray, Charlie, Oscar, Mike, 99871. By United Nations sanction 7190, under the Articles of Alien Interference, Circa 1964, you are now under the command of XCOM until further notice." Piperson explained. While Friedman had never heard of the Articles of Alien Interference, she did recognize the code and stood down, for now.

"Can you report on the situation Sergeant Friedmann?" Piperson, with Asaru, asked.

"Ja, we got hit around five hours ago at sunset. Didn't expect it, gas and bombing attacks at the local military garrison, the police precincts, and the subways. Martial law was declared, and then power went out across huge parts of the city. The Bundeswehr, police, even GSG9. Just about everyone was called into high alert." Maria replied into her radio. Walking into the Warehouse, Kiffeur was kneeling over his fallen comrades and was retrieving their dog tags.

Maria sat on a crate looking out to the front entrance of the building, "Understood Sergeant Friedmann, any other intel you can give us?" Bradford asked, taking control of the situation from here.

"Depends on what you can tell me. I've been dark since my squad got ambushed an hour ago." Maria countered as she heard more gunfire, and Kiffeur stopped to push his earpiece closer.

"That was Alpha team. They just ambushed a group of aliens collecting incapacitated civilians. They say they are on Vosstrabsse and… errr, 'Gertrude-Komar Strabsse'?" Bradford, not a native german speaker said with difficulty.

" _Gertrud-Kolmar Straße und Voßstraße_ ….. That's near the Berlin Mall and… You! Come on, we have to get there immediately!" Maria knew Damien worked on that street. She had to get there fast!

Unbeknownst to her, it was already too late for her beloved fiancee.

-{X[0]X}-

Earth, Sol system, January 1st, 2015

Geosynchronous Orbit.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Asyn asked to her lover. The Zudjari ship, little bigger than a frigate, was gently floating above earth, specifically the dark side, over the continent of Europe and with a beautiful view of Africa as well.

"It certainly is." Asyn's lover, Uhlan, replied as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Looking out over the lit up planet, interconnected roads making lines of pure light showing cities of massive size. Many places were setting off fireworks for their new year.

Hearing the door open into the observation deck behind them, they looked back to see one of the old breed. One of the Zudjari who participated in the original invasion of Earth 50 years ago. He had the scars of Mosaic, and the scars of war to prove it.

"Good evening Security Chief HollenBach." Asyn and Uhlan said together in a monotone. Privately all of the children were a bit scared of their elders.

"Good evening," he replied as he walked up to the railing of the observation deck and looked out over the world. He sighed heavily, a sign of contentment among Zudjari.

Asyn was about to say something when she saw HollenBach stiffen, a sure sign of disturbance. "How long have those lights been blinking at Berlin?"

"Berlin? Sir?" Uhlan asked, having no knowledge of Earth Geography.

"There, in the middle of Europe! A bit right of the Danish Peninsula." HollenBach explained, touching the view screen's interface to enhance the image over a dark spot surrounded by glowing lights. On it, little green and yellow puffs popped silently in a background of darkness.

"Wh- what is it sir?" Asyn asked hesitantly.

Looking back at the pair he had a very worried look, "Those are explosions, and they are the result of combat, children." Running past them, he slid around the corner and began sprinting, praying that it was not what he thought it was.

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

[UFO: Cydonia's Fall OST - Intro 3]

"Commander Bradford. Bundeswehr reports they have reestablished radio contact with the inner districts of Berlin. Army units are moving through now and have encountered resistance from the X-Rays." After the man reported, he put a live feed from a Bundeswehr tank division up on the holotank, everyone in the command center saw open warfare on the streets of Berlin.

Not since the last dying breaths of the Third Reich had Berlin seen such battle. Even then, this was a unique experience. "Auto translator is up Gentleman." The command center's programmer reported.

" _Yes I see it, fire team on that street corner, careful they have those green fire guns. They're dressed as sanitation workers."_ A caption came up on the screen of the Commander's tank, the auto translator placed the name of the speaker as a scout vehicle commander Henrik Frederik, his photo ID came up to the side

" _Understood Sierra 1-1, keep clear. Your armor will be punched clean through."_ This time the tank the camera was following showed its leader, Jeremy Haus. After getting a confirmation from his scouts the scene unfolded to show the Commander calling in air support, with caution that civilians still inhabited the surrounding buildings.

Suddenly the thermal imaging brightened with a massive thermal bloom from an explosion down the street. " _Alright move up, check your corners, Infantry, keep us clear. Clear out those buildings and evac those civilians."_

"How many spearheads by the Bundeswehr?" Piperson asked Bradford.

"Forty-five as of right now. More being opened up by the minute. But they are facing heavy enemy resistance and have to deal with panicking civilians and disorganized police and military units inside the pocket. No blue on blue as of yet, but they're getting pretty liberal with those airstrikes." Bradford explained as he worked at his laptop, "Official story is terrorist actions, entire country is in a heightened state of alert, the public of surrounding nations and Germany have been warned to be on the lookout for suspicious individuals. You know the ones."

A picture of the alien classified as "Thin Men" by the troops and public alike, appeared on a secondary view screen. They had been responsible for hundreds of terrorists actions in the last six months across the world, "On more discreet government channels, they have confirmed that it is X-Ray activity and so far all surrounding nations have offered air support to make sure no X-Ray ships escape." Bradford reported professionally.

"How are Alpha and Bravo fireteams?" Asaru asked.

"Alpha has taken one non-fatal casualty, Bravo was in the middle of their search pattern when they looped around. What's left of Charlie attacked from the X-Ray's rear. All X-Rays neutralized around the Reichstag. Objective complete, GSG9 and Bundeswehr teams have taken up positions around the capitol building and secured the area." Bradford reported professionally

"Commander Piperson, there is a call for you in the situation room. It's Councilor Zero," Bradford reported ominously.

"He'll want a report. Keep me updated as the situation progresses…. Oh and bring Sergeant Friedmann along as well. We can't exactly let her stay there." Piperson explained as he left the tactical room, buzzing with activity as the situation was monitored.

After a few minutes of walking up stairs, Piperson reached the situation room. On the screen a shadowed bald man appeared on screen. "Commander. We have just received word that hostilities have…. Exploded into being….."

-{X[0]X}-

Earth, Sol system, January 1st, 2015

Geosynchronous Orbit.

[Radioactive by Imagine Dragons]

"My, my! Humanity's music has grown interesting! I wish the signal was better." An old Zudjari said while listening to an upbeat and fuzzy song. Leaning back in his chair, taken directly from Eden Prime, built by his own hands, he enjoyed the music notes and wrote each note he could detect by hand, for each instrument.

"Yeag!" Hollenbach burst into Yeag Gorren's workspace, a small room filled with various musical instruments and cultural items important to Zudjari society to gift to the humans.

Hollenbach was a very composed and muted individual, being Soviet-taught. Yeag on the other hand had forged a friendship with a music student soldier in his time at an American camp. "Holly what's wrong?"

"Can you find any official radio transmissions from either the East or West german government?!" Hollenbach asked almost in a panic.

"Hollenbach, we haven't even done a basic cultural and technological survey yet! We have no idea the political, emotional, or even basic technological landscape of Earth! We could end up spooking them in launching hundred missiles at each other if we go thundering around in their systems! You're Russian taught anyways! You should be urging caution!" Yeag replied looking quite perturbed at his friend who was acting very out of character.

"We may be too late! It looked like there was a war happening at Berlin! Can't you at least just listen to a news channel or something? I mean you got a radio right here!" Hollenbach said in a rush.

"Alright I guess it won't hurt if we listen in anyways. But we have to inform Captain Sullamander as soon as possible. If we can stop a potential conflict we should do it as fast as possible." Yeag said as he went to his old fashioned radio and altered the radio settings. "It may take a-"

" **-aking news from Berlin Germany! In a culmination of terror attacks, reports indicate the entire city of Berlin has gone dark in a major terrorist action! Information is pending but the entire nation and its neighbors are on high alert for any suspicious individuals. Reports say to look for anyone who has discolouration of the skin under their clothes, and if they are very thin and tall. It appears that there is open warfare in the streets of Berlin, and we cannot make any contact with any German officials at this time. Early reports state that the casualties may be in the low thousands, however from the few radio statements we can get the Reichstag and other landmarks and civilian centers in Berlin have been secured by military forces."** Changing the station at just the right time Yeag and Hollenbach were in shock, and the loud radio soon drew in other passersby until the hall and the room was filled with a dozen Zudjari, all in shock.

"Captain Sullamander! This is Security Chief Hollenbach! We may have a situation on Earth….."

* * *

Author's notes

Hello guys, sorry for the wait, here it is!

For the german in the chapter please know that I don't know german, but if anyone does know german please give me a proper way to say the phrase. It's been a while since I wrote the phrase but Maria was asking for Damien, her fiance, to pick up the phone. And another help will be if anyone knows romanized mandarin, or mandarin in "english" letters. Thank you.

Once again, inform me of how good my song choice was, and let me know what you think in the reviews!

Updated: 5/17/2016

Upon rereading, I detected many errors in my story, do not worry my next chapter has almost been finished, and when I finish the first arc of the story, I'm going to revisit every chapter and hammer out my themes, music, and explain the meaning behind it all. Please please please! Review!

I'm serious reviews are like crack to addicts for writers on FFN, everyone is a welcome addition! Don't be afraid to criticize and tear apart my song choice!

If you liked this story, why to head on down to the Starship Troopers/Mass Effect Crossover section and check out Terran Federation: Contact by L4 of the West! I'm the coauthor of the story now and we have lots of plans!

Want something a bit rougher? Well I'm also the co author Space in Conflict: Human Assault by Phuripat down in the World in Conflict/Mass effect folder! Check it out! It's going to be receiving a massive quality boost!

Hey while we're at it check out my buddy Drewman784 for his story X-Com: Human Incursion, a bit rough around the edges but we're going to do our best to deliver a story for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Operation Slingshot

Chapter 3

We Are One.

"Leadership is intangible, and therefore no weapon ever designed can replace it."

Omar N. Bradley

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

[Amituofo Zai Xin Jian, Traditional Song]

Operation Slingshot: Friends In Low Places

It had been a tense week since Berlin. People all across the world mourned and prayed for those that had died or gone missing, but due to the efforts of the Council of Nations, the true nature of the attack had been hidden from the public. Meanwhile, XCOM R&D had been very busy analyzing what had been recovered from the battlefield.

"Commander Piperson, we have a message for you in the Situation Room." Bradford reported.

"Thank you, Bradford." Asaru said and Piperson walked to the Situation Room. The Situation Room was not very large and was mostly taken up by the large screen that displayed all the basic information of X-Com's Operations.

The newest addition, was at the top, "Total Casualty count: 4,215, Total Missing count: 5,000".

"Ah, Commander. A member of the Triad criminal organization has reached out to one of our contacts. Although we have little interest in the man himself, he allegedly has in his possession a piece of "unique" technology. We'll need you to investigate; we will transmit further details to Central. In the meantime if you have no questions we suggest you send a team immediately." Councilor Zero announced.

Piperson nodded, "I'll be sending my best for this retrieval sir. We'll be finished within the hour."

"Understood Commander. Remember: We will be watching."

Cutting the transmission Piperson moved to his office next door and sat at his computer, 'Sure handled that well. I guess that's why they paired you up with me.' Asaru said to Piperson.

"I handle the administration, you handle the tactics? Keep in mind Asaru, as Patton said, 'There is only one sort of discipline, perfect discipline. Men cannot have good battle discipline and poor administrative discipline.' One day you'll have to do this yourself. So who do you think should go on this mission?"

'Alpha squad for sure. Friedman and Kiffeur should lead the fire teams. But have Callaghan keep an eye on Friedman; we can't have her rage interfere with the mission.'

-{X[0]X}-

Shanghai, China

"Okay Sergeant Friedman, you and your team stays with the skyranger and provides long range support. Kiffeur, retrieve the contact." Piperson ordered.

"Sir, deploying tactical drones now," the Skyranger pilot reported as the craft released a dozen drones of unknown human manufacture. However, Asaru knew them as the drones Zudjari used, just repurposed for X-Com's use and without their laser weapons... for now.

After confirmation from the squad on the plan, Kiffeur led Alpha-1 forward into the graveyard. Various headstones were around with a cherry tree in the center of the entrance. All around, various incense burners were lit and at one a large gathering of candles, with a picture of Berlin on an alter.

At the end of the small graveyard a man in black stood with a suitcase in hand, hair graying around his temples, "You must be my contacts. No one fearing reprisal would make an entrance like that."

Kiffeur chuckled as he hefted his LMG, "Maybe so, but we must move fast before-"

Their contact pulled a pistol after the sound of plasma weapons went off, "Agreed. We must be swift and escape. My name is Zhang."

"Kiffeur. Here's an earpiece and keep your head down." Handing over the small earpiece Zhang's photo and voice was soon added to the team roster.

Piperson greeted Zhang, "Good evening, sir. Alright Alpha, we spotted several teams of 6 aliens moving to your position. Alpha-2 is keeping them back and the Skyranger is waiting for you at the exit."

Friedman was a professional soldier, and her training in GSG9 meant she knew how to maximise her positioning, having placed herself and her 4 other soldiers at key buildings.

As Alpha-1 and the VIP raced out, Aliens that would have flanked them were shot down by sniper and rifle fire. "Keep them pinned, Alpha-1-1, we see several Thin Men and half a dozen Sectoids. What the hell is that? Command, new X-Ray sighted! Purple four-legged bug!"

The Skyranger lowered behind the aliens as they tried to stop Zhang's escape. With its chin gun it managed to mow down a good portion of the Thin Men before they could turn and hosed down the chrysalid remorselessly. The pilot knew that the sectoids pistols were not good enough to damage it. This gave Kiffeur the time he needed to charge out with his men, slaughtering the remaining sectoids, and board the Skyranger with their VIP in tow.

"Commander. VIP is on the skyranger. Mission success. Alpha-2 is mopping up."

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

"Shaojie Zhang, 41, Born April 19th 1973. First occupation Chinese military. Concripted. High marks for weapon proficiency, degree in mechanical engineering and minor in language studies. Several awards and commendations, honorably discharged after an altercation with a corrupt officer stealing military supplies. Previous occupation, Chinese Triad criminal organization as an enforcer. Grew up in a small farming village in Shaanxi province, mother and father suffering from various ailments. Is that all correct?" The shadowed X-Com intelligence officer asked.

"Yes." Zhang replied.

"Tell me, Mister Zhang, why do you wish to fight for X-Com? You can remain here in the base, safe from any retaliation and comfortable until this entire conflict is over. We can even move your parents and provide for them here." The man returned.

"I wish to help. What I felt in the military, and even my early days in the Triads, I miss. I miss the place of belonging, of closeness that only combat can bring. You are fighting for a cause that I cannot bring myself to not fight for. I cannot just sit in a room, and slowly watch as my parents die before me. There is only one way I can provide for them meaningfully, and that's making a difference." Zhang returned.

The shadowed man thought for a moment, before flipping a page on his notes, "Indeed, I know in Asian cultures it is traditional for the young to care for their elders. Is that why you joined the Triads after your discharge? I doubt a conscript's pension would cover the exceedingly high cost of medicine."

"Yes. The costs for their care were well out of my reach, so I turned to the only job that could produce enough money for me to care for them, crime. But after what had happened at Berlin, and this strange technology, I knew that my employers and former allies had gone too far." Zhang replied, staring right at the other man.

"Indeed. Well Mister Zhang, welcome to X-Com."

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

Barracks

Maria looked at one of the few personal belongings she had been able to bring with her when she was "commandeered" by X-Com. It was a picture of her immediate family - her father, mother, brother, and her fiancé.

Her father had died a year ago from complications with his pacemaker. Her fiance, Jean, died in the attack on Berlin. Worst of all, Maria knew for a fact her mother and younger brother had been taken in the attack on the city. She tried to hold back her tears, but failed.

Someone sat next to her on her bunk. She didn't look up, engulfed in her own grief.

"Who are they, Friedman?" Zhang asked next to Maria.

Maria ignored him in favor of grief. After a few moments of her trying to keep her tears in, Zhang Gently took the photo from her hands allowing them to ball in fists as Maria continued to hold her emotions.

Flipping the photo, Zhang read to himself, "Berlin, 2013, Graduation." Flipping it back, he could extrapolate her pain, "Your family lived in Berlin, didn't they?"

The sniffing gasp of sorrow and subdued crying confirmed him. Flipping the photo once more he read at the bottom left corner, "Mother, Father, Opie, Jean, and I." Jean was the frankish looking man hugging Maria from behind. Opie was the young man who looked similar to the mother. They all looked happy, the father and mother proud, Opie beaming brightly, Jean his eyes half closed, mouth open in a laugh along with Maria doing the same looking up.

Maria started to cry in earnest now. The days of denial building up to realization and sorrow. Zhang waited a moment letting her cry. Before finally putting his hand around her shoulder and hugging her close, "Amituofo, zai xin jian…"

She slowly began to sob horribly, and Zhang sang to her gently the entire time.

After Maria had calmed from her sobbing Zhang handed her picture back before helping her up. Maria made an attempt to clean up her face. "Thank you, Zhang. I'll… I... I just need some time to think." She said trying to hide her embarrassment from him.

"I would suggest seeing the base's psychologist." Zhang insisted.

"... You're right. I can't fight like this. S- see you later Zhang." Quietly, Maria meandered her way towards the medical bay.

-{X[0]X}-

Confounding Light to a Gangplank

[Xian, by Antti Martikainen]

"According to Dr. Shen's report, the transponder device provided by Zhang is tied into the navigation system of an alien battleship approaching our atmosphere. The doctor believes deploying a series of modified transponders could provide you with a means of diverting the battleship before it reaches its target. We will transmit the remaining mission parameters to Central." Councilor Zero explained, "Act with haste, Commander. This is an opportunity we cannot let slip by us."

Ending the transmission, Piperson sighed, "Bradford, what's the scoop?"

"The battleship's trajectory takes it right towards mainland China. If we hurry we can intercept it and do as the Council suggests. We'll have to have a few teams prepared to attack the ship as soon as we put those transponders on the train." Bradford replied, sounding hurried and with great amounts of background noise indicating all of Central was working on the situation.

"Good. Gear up Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie strike teams. Charlie team will place the transponders, Alpha and Bravo will attack when the ship is vulnerable.

-{X[0]X}-

Beijing, China

"Racism is man's gravest threat to man - the maximum of hatred for a minimum of reason."

Abraham Joshua Heschel

"Alpha, Bravo: Charlie team has completed their mission with no resistance. Prepare to board. The battleship is crippled but still active, and the aliens aboard won't be happy to see us. Expect maximum resistance." Bradford gave the briefing.

Maria, after her emotional explosion a few weeks ago had stabilized, and under her calm demeanor simmered burning hatred and a desire to destroy the aliens entirely. From when they acquired Zhang as a member of X-Com to now, they had engaged in a variety of operations, taking down no less than three small UFOs with minimum casualties, with Maria and her team engaging in combat at one of them.

Alpha was tasked with stalling the majority of forces in the upper third of the ship, on the deck that appeared to hold the ship's power plant. Zhang, Kiffeur, and the rest of the squad readied their weapons as they waited for deployment.

She wouldn't let Beijing turn into another Berlin; she would fight with them to the last breath if necessary. Everyone on the Skyranger knew their duty. Resistance would be stiff, and the enemy had become increasingly more cunning. However, X-Com had gained new tools as well.

Combat Group 2 were currently accepting volunteers for experiments with that MELD substance, and the results made Maria grin in joy at the new weapons they could use against the aliens.

Even now she gently stroked the smooth plastic casing around her Arc thrower pistol. One of the engineers had been so kind as to personalize each of their ARC throwers, and Commander Piperson had put a hefty bounty on live captures to incentivise them. Maria did it because she loved to see them squirm, and the knowledge that they would soon be under intense pain from the good Doctor made her feel warm and tingly inside.

"You'd better brace back there, we're taking fire!" The pilot alerted in alarm. Outside they could hear sonic booms as Chinese jets made their bombing runs. Out in the porthole window Maria saw the Battleship descend from the clouds, a row of explosions on the starboard deck of the Battleship erupted, with a wing of jets pulling up. The Battleship fired at the fast moving targets to no avail.

Suddenly the view jinked and the Skyranger made evasive maneuvers as the Battleship fired at them. "Gaining altitude, hold on Alpha we're almost there!" Their pilot announced. Feeling herself being pulled downwards with blackout threatening, Maria held on tightly to her rifle, "10,000 meters… 5,000 meters… 1000 meters!"

Suddenly, a bright green light flashed past the porthole, and the Skyranger shook violently. "We're hit! Fuck, we're going down!"

"Get us there, pilot!" Maria screamed in return, "Otherwise we'll all die in the crash!"

"500 meters… 300 meters… We're bleeding speed too fast! We won't make it!" The Navigator shrilled.

"We'll make it-" Maria blacked out.

She woke a moment later, upside down. "Pilots dead! Navigator is wounded." Screamed someone. Gunfire echoed outside.

"To the left!"

"I see him!"

"Get everyone out of there!"

"Another Chryssalid!"

"IT BURNS!"

Maria shook her head clear and regained her senses. Holding her hands up to break her fall, she undid her harness. Landing carefully, Maria saw that Lorenzo and Xiang were tending to the navigator, and Kaleed was still busy trying to undo his harness. Grabbing her weapons and accounting for everything, Maria went to Kaleed and cut him down, helping him slide down the wall so he wouldn't hit himself on the head. "Thanks," he said as he grabbed his shotgun.

"Let's get out there! They need us." Maria replied as she hefted her sniper rifle. "Kiffeur what's going on?" She asked as she ran out the upside down skyranger into the firefight in the middle of an open space. Immediately she came under fire from the brutish aliens that Command had dubbed "Mutons", as well as Thin Men dressed in green skintight suits.

Firing and killing a Muton with a quick shot, Maria could see two of her comrades dead on the ground. Pulling on her helmet it confirmed their death. SCOPEs targeted the nearly two dozen enemies facing them.

"Bravo landed safely and are fighting their way to us! Chinese Air Force is giving the ship a beating but they are regrouping and rearming! We need to push to the higher ground! Command also does not have visual on us, we're on our own until their drones can give us overwatch!" Kiffeur explained, firing his LMG and suppressing a group of Sectoids and Thin Men.

"Kaleed, push up! Clear a path with Uhlan. Greenway, Smoke grenade our position when we need to move. Zhang, Kiffeur, lay down covering fire on the right! Hurry people!" Maria said as she fired another shot at a Sectoid, missing by a few centimeters.

When Lorenzo and Xiang emerged from the Skyranger, Greenway threw the grenade obscuring the line of sight and allowing the team to charge the left. Maria pulled her pistol and fired continuously as they moved. Two more of their number fell to alien fire. The Thin Men and Sectoids defending the low wall were soon overwhelmed and cut down. Dodging the purple mist of poison, Greenway dropped another smoke grenade behind them.

Slowly they fought their way up, focusing down each Muton and using their cover to the max. Even so they took wounds and lost another of their number to the aliens. Eventually they pushed past to the second level and eliminated the last of the mutons.

"Bravo-1 here! We've pushed past the halfway mark, and disabled most of the power junctions. If you see any take them out and the Chinese army can overwhelm this ship!" Bravo leader explained.

Maria, using her rifle, saw that there was a power junction at the other end of the square. But there was no way they could destroy it for sure. "Understood Bravo-1. We'll try, but we're dropping like- what the fuck is that!" Kiffeur shouted, looking at a floating bone-colored disc flanked by two smaller drones.

Getting behind cover, Maria sprinted to the highest point she could, sliding next to the glowing red core. Looking down the disc unfurled itself, and it formed wicked looking spidery creature of a machine. Both Zhang and Kiffeur fired full auto upon the machine, perforating it with large caliber bullets. Unbelievably, it shrugged it off like it was nothing, and fired its plasma cannon.

The cannon's effects were horrendous; immediately Kiffeur was blown away by the hugely powerful cannons. Maria saw his vital signs go erratic. "Take it down! Zhang, use your rocket!" Maria yelled out as she fired her sniper at it, causing a spark of electricity as the round embedded itself a bit deeper.

As Zhang prepared his rocket, everyone else did their best to keep the other aliens pinned down as blind plasma fire zipped past their ears. Their standard rifles could do nothing to stop that alien disc. Maria looked and saw the damage she inflicted upon it was already being repaired by one of the floating drones. Gritting her teeth in anger she fired a snap shot, shattering the fragile drone, "Verdammt beschissene reparatur spam!" She cursed in German, cycling her bolt.

The rest of her team were all hiding behind solid cover, what was left of the ten man team was reduced to herself, Zhang, Lorenzo, and Xiang. Everyone else was either dead or incapacitated. That number was reduced to just three when the cyberdisc spiralled out and threw green glowing projectile next to Lorenzo, flash cooking half his body, making him scream in horrendous agony, soon devolving to indecipherable sobs of pain and spanish.

Xiang, next to him, looked on in abject horror as she crawled over to him to administer painkillers and her medical kit. Lorenzo, blind in one eye and going into shock, latched onto Xiang tightly with the strength of a bear, pulling her down as he screamed out for his mother.

"Momma! Momma! Por favor…. por favor…"

Maria had to forcibly take her eyes off the dying man, holding back her tears of rage and anguish for her dying comrades screams.

"Firing rocket!" Zhang declared, and launched the shaped charge rocket at the floating disc. Flying true it hit the unfolded disc head-on. The damage was enough to trigger a series of secondary explosions, which reduced the disc to flying shrapnel and destroyed the remaining drone.

"Bravo! Where the fuck are you?! We're dying here! It's just three of us now!" Maria screamed, borderline on panic as now the Mutons began to tactically advance, with the Thin men providing cover fire while they advanced stoically, keeping up suppressive fire.

"Alpha 6, this is Central, we have eyes on you now. We count 11 sectoids, 7 Thin Men, and 4 Mutons attacking you. Bravo is moving in on their flank as we speak. If you can, lay down suppressive fire on those Thin men." Bradford said, his voice stoic.

Maria used her SCOPE to see the aliens through the eyes of a drone, After getting the slight gist of the pattern, she carefully turned and leaning around cover, fired off a shot.

Zhang on the other hand, set up his LMG and keeping his head below his cover. Using his LMG's SCOPE to line up a burst, he fired across the aliens' cover. He managed to hit two of the Sectoids, wounding them and driving the rest of the smaller aliens into cover. This caused the Mutons to focus their fire on him, but their shots flew wildly and missed.

"This is Bravo team, we are entering on your right. Watch your fire. We are hitting the X-Rays' flank now." Maria saw on the tactical drones, Bravo professionally moving in, with two shotgun wielding agents running forward and tossing frag grenades into the groups of aliens. The explosions produced a shower of limbs and blood as they were literally ripped apart by the high explosives.

The aliens, flanked, tried to reorient only to have their foremost fighters mowed down and the remainder suppressed by two light machine guns. Pinning them down and drawing the attention of the Mutons, allowing for the support riflemen and the snipers to move in to back up Alpha's position, the supports tending to the wounds of what was left of Alpha, the snipers firing upon the remaining Mutons, killing two, and forcing the last two into a crossfire with Zhang and the Bravo heavies ripping them apart into bloody ribbons.

From the sky the Battleship was soon assaulted with multiple explosions, shaking the ship and causing everyone to hold on or be sent to the ground. The source was revealed when the sonic booms caught up to their ears. Above them, another Skyranger hovered menacingly, its chin gun firing down upon the remaining invaders as Charlie team descended by ropes.

The last of the aliens were either stunned or shot by the sudden influx of reinforcements. Maria, Zhang, and Xiang, remained with their fallen comrades, trying their best to save those still alive as Charlie took up the last of the attack, taking the control room in minutes and activating the capture beacon.

"Good job, everyone. Mission accomplished. We're going to need a bigger hanger." Bradford announced over the comm channel.

[End song]

-{X[0]X}-

Location Classified

[XCOM Enemy Unknown - 12 The Fate Of The Earth]

"Overall, Operation Slingshot was a complete success despite the losses sustained. We have a fully operational alien capital ship, and have proven to the greater public that we are capable of defending them in the time of need." Councilor Zero reported to the greater council.

"The media campaign after Berlin was a complete success, despite accusations of a cover up. The formal press release by the United Nations has helped calm many people's fears, and projected panic levels are below expectations. The capture, and recording of the capture of the ship, was a vital asset to the media campaign." Councilor Zero continued.

"Furthermore, we achieved a valuable objective in China, we have currently spread rumors and encouraged the people to agitate for greater freedoms and reforms. This is simply a small step forward, but already we are seeing a crackdown on military and party corruption. It's hidden for now, but I have agents in place to crack the entire… Incident, wide open and cause public distrust in the current government." The chinese councilor, Councilor 3, reported with a certain vindication that made Councilor Zero uncomfortable.

He knew for a fact that Councilor 3 hated the current communist leadership, but she was the most well connected and influential player in China, and she did her job admirably. And her own end goals coincided with the Council of Nation's own goals, as well as China's neighbors goals. Particularly the stabilization of China's aggressive foreign policy, especially for Japan, India, and Russia.

"Indeed, plans for a cyber campaign to spread reformist propaganda is well underway, as well as advance plans for taking care of certain unstable regions. Are we all in agreement with contingency initiative 23?" Councilor Zero asked, getting green lights from all the other councilors.

"In other news, Commander Piperson and the Ethereal Asaru have reported the capture of several aliens alive, and are preparing for interrogation. We also have received reports from Doctor Shen that the Alien Battleship, as we are now calling it, can in fact be used by X-Com for 'show the flag' operations to increase moral support and for public counter attacks. With it comes several very interesting possibilities included in his report. Also of note is Doctor Shen and Doctor Vahlen's research into this so called MELD substance, of which several very fascinating possibilities have been opened up for X-Com, these gene modifications and cybernetic augmentations will be included in separate reports at later dates when the initial findings are compilated." Councilor Zero overviewed, "Does anyone have thoughts or comments?"

"I'm personally very interested in the Arc Thrower research, it can come in very handily when dealing with future civil unrest. My nation would appreciate having the plans for these items so we can begin general manufacture." The councilor of the USA, Councilor 1, commented, as he read the documents closely. "Of particular note is the possibility of making longer ranged variants in the form of rifles. If Commander Piperson doesn't have any objections our scientists can begin work on this project line."

"My government is also interested in possible applications of the new ballistics vests and the laser weapons research. The USA's advancements on their LaWS platforms in particular fascinates us, if X-Com can derive a way of making them easily produced, we can begin outfitting our fleet to provide better oceanic protection around the sea and the commonwealth. And would be willing to share the technology with everyone else at cost." Councilor 8, the UK representative, offered, "In return we can direct more resources that would be spent on similar projects."

"I also have a proposition for X-Com, the Phoenix cannon design, if they can nail down a practical design we would be willing to pay for the schematics and a working prototype." Councilor 3 said calmly.

"If the reports are accurate it would essentially be a shotgun." Councilor 1 countered.

"Maybe so, but with my counties manufacturing capabilities, my people tell me we can outfit a large portion of our armored vehicles with them, if we can find a way to lower the power drain. If X-Com does this for us, I can convince my government to spare some more scientists." Councilor 3 added.

"After deliberation, in return for the SCOPE schematics, my government is willing to part with a few platoons of combat engineers and open up a few factories dedicated to the SCOPE manufacture." Councilor 2, Russia, proposed.

Councilor Zero recorded all of their requests, "If no one else has anything to add I'll begin the Commander's briefing."

Everyone hit a negative red light.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned. Vigilo Confido." One by one the members logged off, leaving Councilor Zero alone. Straightening his tie he called up the Commander.

"Good evening Commander, in short this Council is impressed with your current development…"

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

Alien Containment/Surgery

"The fundamental sense of freedom is freedom from chains, from imprisonment, from enslavement by others. The rest is extension of this sense, or else metaphor."

Isaiah Berlin

[XCOM Enemy Unknown Soundtrack - 20 Depths Of The Hive Mind]

"I have done as you asked Asaru and have removed the various implants in the sectoid's brain. It took me a few tries with our live captures, but I have perfected a technique to remove them." Vahlen reported as she escorted Piperson to alien containment.

"You observed our first interrogation, and reported you felt a psionic backlash within the Sectoid's mind that was not its own. I believe that is what originally killed the detainee. It disturbs me if we have to make use of the more creative method to get information." Vahlen continued.

"Yes Doctor, Asaru was also disturbed by it, and he believes that we can free the Sectoid from whatever controls it. If we do that, then it can divulge much more information." Piperson explained as they came upon the room.

"I'd be happy for that sir. We're ready for you to begin." Vahlen reported after a few moments tapping on her tablet.

Looking at the Sectoid in its cage, it was beating against the walls physically.

Piperson held onto the observation railing, and Asaru extended from his body, tiny threads lead from him to his host as he extended his primary arms out as he slithered into the mind of the sectoid.

"Help... Help… Help…" As Asaru gently stroked the mind of the sectoid he felt much less resistance from it then he expected.

Looking past its surface thoughts he heard faint sobbing, nothing like from a human, or even a Zudjari. Just pure destroyed hope. As he gently delved into the Sectoids mind, caressing its inner thoughts he was surrounded by it. Sobbing, wailing, crying. The kind of crying one heard from a child.

a raging storm beating upon a small defenseless boat that was capsized and drowning. The boat was weak, mewling, childlike, fighting desperately against the maelstrom of hate, suffering, and pain.

The maelstrom dominated and destroyed the lesser child, beating upon it with psionic force.

Asaru couldn't let it stand. Lashing out like the winds of Earth, he blew with the strength of a tsunami. Like the great waves that wrack the shores of Earth, it was mighty, towering over the hurricane of negativity.

The small boat, was suddenly upraised by a swell of hope, emotions of happiness and pride flipped over the fragile thing. The pillar under it as strong as the rock surrounding X-Com. Allowing the mighty tsunami to wash around it, engulfing the maelstrom.

For a moment Asaru was winning against this force… but suddenly a form much like his lashed out. "SUFFER LIKE I HAVE!" it roared at him, his voice made up of the screams of billions.

Asaru felt death wash over him, threatening to subsume him into the bitterness that held these feelings. But the bitterness and storm was weak with age and distance and rock. And as the storm passed through him, he held in his arm, a small figure, little bigger than a child.

Inside he knew it was the sectoid, but it didn't look like the big headed, large eyed creature. It was more human with a smaller head and the ability to stand upright.

The other creature stood, bright red, a figure of fury and hate. But its form was dissipating fast. Asaru ignored it as it soon grew inconsequential, "Your suffering is inconsequential compared to that of the one in my arms." Asaru retorted, giving one last bellow of wind to his opponent shattering its form.

"Help... Help… Help…" The little one in his arms repeated over and over.

"Shhhh… You're safe little one." Asaru comforted, to no avail.

"Help... Help… Help…" It continued to repeat, hugging close to Asaru's thin frame.

Asaru remembered the mission in Berlin. With the mind controlled soldier, repeating a call for help over and over.

Gently Asaru extricated himself from the Sectoid's mind, leaving an image of a caring spirit within.

Returning to Piperson, Asaru had never felt more exhausted. "Whatever you've done Commander. It seems to have worked." One of the scientists nearby commented, and once where the sectoid was raging against its confines. It had fallen to the ground, into a tight ball, and fallen silent.

"Commander, the subject appears to be in a catatonic state." Vahlen reported.

Piperson panted heavily as he spoke; he had never known he could ever feel so drained. "Inform us... if it's condition changes."

"Yes sir, and if you're… capable, Doctor Shen and I have made a breakthrough on the MELD research." Vahlen added.

Piperson regained his breath and straightened himself, "Of course. Lead the way Doctor."

-{X[0]X}-

"Ah, welcome Commander. Are you okay? You appear ill." Shen greeted the commander and Vahlen as they entered a newly developed room of the base.

"Its nothing of concern Shen. You've made progress then?" Piperson replied calmly, wiping the sweat from his brow, feeling extremely self conscious about his image around the base now.

"Yes we have. Unfortunately, due to the consequences of the last mission in China, I've had more… suitable volunteers for my project." Behind Shen, the board showed the most critically injured, and permanently disabled members of Alpha squad. Lorenzo, Uhlan, Greenway, and Kiffeur.

"Kiffeur and Greenway have completed augmentation, they are also going through the basics of learning how to operate their equipment now. Please follow me." Shen explained with a proud fatherly smile.

He lead them across the observation platform and they all watched as Kiffeur and Greenway carefully made use of their new mechanical exoskeletons. "Making use of meld, we managed to ensure that the mechanical augmentations in their arms, legs, brains, and spines do not suffer rejection syndrome. To their immune systems, it as if they had been there forever." As he explained this, Greenway and Kiffeur struggled to keep themselves upright in their massive suits, trying not to stumble as they were carefully led through the steps to make use of their armor.

"It'll take a few days-" Interrupted by a crash, Kiffeur had fallen flat on his back and was having trouble getting back up, "Maybe a few weeks, and we'll get the design and execution down. At worst, we'll have to postpone the project. But I'm hoping that not only can we help our wounded veterans live at least normal lives, but perhaps they can take the fight up again in a different form." Shen explained as Green way carefully helped Kiffeur roll over.

"Thank god the floor is concrete," Shen mumbled under his breath, amused.

"Now, I believe undoubtedly that the MEC-T project will bear fruit. But I believe that mine will have faster results, and can be spread out over more of the combat squads." Vahlen explained with a grin.

Leading Piperson and Shen to the next room, Vahlen revealed nearly a dozen members of Squads Kilo to Sierra. Some were in amniotic fluid containers, others were being released, and the first few were testing their new bodies tentatively.

"In the same way as the mechanical augmentations, we used the MELD to negate rejection syndrome. However, we also used MELD's programming to combine alien DNA with our own. It took hundreds of test rats, and dozens of monkeys, and even a few convicts. But I believe we've reduced the short term horrifics to none. Already I've gone over the Alien DNA, but I've also seen fit to observe our own terrestrial DNA." Vahlen lead them to a large storage depot connected to the room. It was currently being used for vertical movement and targeting practice.

"Despite the ethical violations I've made for this project in the name of timeliness, I believe that the ends justify the means here." Indeed, while Asaru and Piperson had objections to the live use of convicts for testing, seeing one of their operatives, jump to the fourth level of the depot gave him pause for thought. Watching, Vahlen lead them to the observation and control room.

"Now of course some abilities we've retrieved are better than others. However, by using our own world's remarkable genetic diversity, my team has custom built some mods. For example," reaching to the intercom on the table she hit the button, "Private Calhoun, please use your rifle and hit the target in its weak spot, it will be one shade off from the rest of the target." As the soldier complied, Vahlen explained they had given him and a few others the eyesight of an eagle, or at least as close as possible. As she explained, the target across the entire depot, more than 500 meters away, was penetrated by a single round, right in its weak point apparently as the target light went green.

"Among that, we have also considered the possibility of the flexibility of a cat or the smelling power of a dog. Among others. But the eyesight was the best we could do for now with the minimum of restructuring. Keep in mind, we can reverse any changes we've made." Vahlen explained calmly.

Despite the tampering with nature, Piperson had to agree, these genetic modifications would easily tip the scales against the aliens as they narrowed the technological gap.


	4. Chapter 4: Zudjari, EXALT, and GFRs

Chapter 4

Zudjari, EXALT, and Giant Robots

"If at first you don't succeed, bring heavier firepower!"

Imperial Guard Motto

Skies above Ukraine

February 3rd

[UFO: Cydonia's Fall - Interception]

"Enemy craft spotted! Moving on a heading towards Kiev, at 500 KPH." Squadron Commander Levkovski reported, "Should we engage? Over."

"This is Security Chief Hollenbach, skies are clear of human civilian and military traffic. You are clear to engage. Keep it away from any population centers. Over." Hollenbach replied, as they maintained an intensive scan of the skies. Ever since the reveal of what had truly happened a week ago, Captain Sullamander had authorized aggressive strikes against the enemies of man, so that they could understand just what was going on. In the meantime, they had sent a message for help to command on Eden Prime.

"Understood Command! Sending in the Oculi drones. Hunter Flight! Let's avenge Berlin!" Levkovski angled his fighter down, descending upon the large alien craft that dared to terrorize the skies of Earth. It had moved on assuming that he and his flight had missed it thanks to its stealth coating.

The Oculi drones were the next generation of the Titan combat drones used in the war against the Bureau 50 years ago. Deployed, they immediately sped to the Alien ship and fired disruptor beams, literally disintegrating sheets of armor on the craft.

"Alright Hunters, Boom and Zoom! Command wants the craft in one piece so don't obliterate it!" Making their first pass, they fired their plasma cannons hitting what appeared to be the propulsion systems.

In reply, the craft wobbled in the air, and fired retaliatory plasma blasts. "Keep your distance Hunter-2!" Levkovski warned as they angled and pulled Immelmann turns.

"Understood, Hunter-1!" Zooming in once more, sonic booms echoed across the countryside as they fired another solid volley into the large alien vessel. Upon his rear view camera, Levkovski saw that the vessel was eliciting smoke.

It was almost too easy, but to Levkovski, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the old primal skills his people used when hunting and fighting. It was breathtaking. He could feel his primal bloodlust coming out as he made a turn that pulled perhaps one G to many. "We almost have it!" He declared and lining up a shot, he resolved to down it in one last pass, or crash into his target.

Holding down the firing studs, he could hear quiet voices in his ear, telling him things, but he only focused on the target. ' _die…. die…. die…. DIE!'_ The mantra repeated over and over as his computer informed him the distance was closing fast. 3 Kilometers… 2 Kilometers…. 1 Kilometer.

Plasma slashed past his canopy, missing him by bare meters as he held down his plasma repeater. The Alien ship's midriff was wide open, holes melted through its hull, like giant buboes. Turning his weapon he fired at the nose of the ship, shredding the command compartment and causing a ripple of secondary explosions through the entire vessel. "LEVKOVSKI!" He was finally pulled out of his red mist, as he skimmed a bare 100 meters above the now descending vessel, on a crash course with Terra Firma.

"Command?"

"Flight Leader Levkovski! What on Earth happened to you!?"

-{X[0]X}-

"This is security Chief Hollenbach, perimeter is secured with infiltrated Ukrainian military, we are clear to clean sweep the alien craft and take the entire thing for study." Hollenbach briefed everyone, "So watch your fire, we want everything intact if possible. Now this thing is about 50 meters long, and we think it is holding a platoon level force of soldiers and guards. We may outnumber them more than 2 to one, but we all know how important tactics and weapons can be, so keep your eyes open."

"30 seconds!" The flight officer announced

"Remember, let the silacoids lead and soften them up, snipers keep them pinned down, mutons, I want you leading the charge when its time. Squad leaders, keep an eye out for soldiers going berserk, intel thinks the the Mosaic signal is stronger thanks to our previous incursion here! Okay? Let's move!" Hollenbach felt the gunship engage in hover mode about six feet above the ground, and immediately twenty soldiers of three species jumped off and began to spread out. With them, five more transports also landed and disgorged their crew. Over 120 soldiers of the Zudjari Confederation advanced carefully on the crash site.

"Alpha squad at checkpoint."

"Bravo squad at checkpoint."

"Charlie squad at checkpoint."

The call was repeated nine more times as squads of ten reached their positions, 30 meters from the crash site itself. "Golf squad, we detect movement…. Sectoids?"

"Golf leader, please clarify, over." Hollenbach demanded.

"We see sectoids, they don't look like ours. We'll use the Silacoids to incap them for study." Golf leader reported as he set up a small box that created the necessary nanofluid to produce the little machines.

"Understood, all teams prepare for signal." Hollenbach ordered as everyone started the first stage of the plan. Reaching out his hand, Hollenbach summoned a silacoid from his internal reserves of nanofluid, forming a black blob of nanomachines. Everyone did so, even the sectoids among their number, and more than a hundred semi autonomous blobs slithered up with a speed belying their form.

"Starting second stage and deploying drones." Among their number was nearly a dozen technical commanders, soldiers with the necessary engineering training to become combat engineers and lead the sectoids in their duties. Every soldier had a basic drone as combat apparatus, they did a lot of useful things like heal and repair people and objects, and even fired their own lasers. But the Tech commanders had access to even more advanced versions of the drones, that could temporarily lift their foes out of cover, leaving them vulnerable.

Looking at his tactical screen on his hud, Hollenbach smiled, and he allowed the various soldiers to whoop at the crashed wreck, silacoids reported infiltration and taking down nearly a dozen smaller enemies.

Above the canopy of trees nearly a hundred drones, led in vee wings by their advanced brothers. The drones also acted as another set of eyes for them to view the battlefield, an invaluable tool to be sure.

"All squads in position?" Hollenbach asked as he saw that the enemy was getting their shit together, and worse, had access to plasma weapons as they started to pick off their drones and silacoids. Upon receiving confirmation, Hollenbach smiled.

Rising up from cover he declared proudly, "FOR EARTH!"

The call was taken up by all those around him and all the other teams as they started to hastily move inwards towards their enemies in a charge. Their drones and silacoids having cleared the path for their advance. Now they had to close the distance to allow them to take advantage of their surprise.

He could see more than a few forms of sectoids and very slim and skinny human forms covered in black gunk from the silacoids. Reports showed that their silacoids had almost been wiped out, from incapacitating their enemies and from combat. Barely 25 remained hidden for ambush. Their drones were doing better, keeping the enemy separated and pinned down, but the foe inside the command center and the rear cargo compartment had kept their machines out, meaning they would have to force their way inside.

"What the-!" Looking to the source of the disturbance the soldier who spoke was held tightly by a squid like machine. Turning to fire, Hollenbach shot carefully to avoid harming his man. After a glancing blow from his plasma rifle it released the soldier and attempted to retreat, only to be shot by several other soldiers.

"All teams: keep account of all squadmates, enemy has organic substitutes as well, and they will try and pick you off." Hollenbach appraised as he continued to make his way to the command center of the ship, watching as a dozen drones were engaging in an aerial duel with another enemy machine with a pair of drones of its own. On the surrounding platform, large lumbering beasts, looking very similar to their own mutons, were also firing out, and when they spotted the Zudjari, reoriented to keep them pinned.

"Snipers! I want those enemy mutons dead! Mutons, move in quick once they show weakness!" Looking at his squads muton, he could see the bloodlust and joy in his eyes. Roaring out in approval as he fired around his tree.

"Its as if they have no soul to their art!" He declared as he shot one in the side and saw it descend to cover. "Coward! Fight me like an _Ushawka_!"

"Chief! We've encountered heavy resistance in the aft cargo bay! It looks like Mutons and some sort of purple spiders led by some kind of Muton berserker! We can't move in! I already lost two men to them!"

Hollenbach cursed under his breath, ' _Could this get any worse?'_ He thought carefully.

When he heard the sound of rockets boosting in the air he quickly tried to eat those words, as what could only be described as horrendously augmented floating monsters landed in his squad's midst, and started to fire at anything that moved. Already one of his soldiers flatlined and three were wounded. Thankfully, the rocketeers were quickly dispatched by his team's muton literally ripping them limb from limb.

Looking around his tree he could also see something new and fresh come out from hell's breath, a sectoid grafted into an exoskeleton with twin plasma cannons. "Fuck me." He whispered to himself.

"Hollenbach to command, we need Sectopod support, I repeat we need sectopod support!" He announced into his mosaic radio.

"Understood Hollenbach, sectopods on the way. Deploy flares for drop sites." The gunship pilot reported. Nodding he saw a large enough clearing behind him for the sectopod, and told the team at the aft cargo bay to do the same.

Throwing the flare he was happy to see a sectopod drop down into the clearing and deploy. Cheering with his soldiers the sectopod began revving up its autolaser and then unleashed a stream of continuous laser fire across the parapet of the alien command center. The Exotoid fired wildly at the sectopod but it was soon reduced to charred bits. "Rocket snipers! Take out that mech with the two drones!"

His sniper team affirmed the order, putting away their snipers and pulling out blaster launchers, firing their launchers and leading them to the white menace, exploding it apart with extreme force. "Direct hit! Sectopod, drones: draw their fire, Silacoids blind them, everyone else forward and grenade them!"

Laying down suppressive fire by laying down an auto turret as well, The remainder of the squad moved forward and once they reached the end, they tossed up their sticky grenades. Blowing apart or pushing from cover the remaining soldiers. It wasn't just his squad that had trouble, two other squads had been tasked to take this part of the ship, and they had issues as well. But now that they reached the command center, they had gotten past the first obstacle. At the cost of all of their silacoids, more than half of their drones, and a fourth of their soldiers either dead or wounded.

The final stretch wouldn't' be an easy fight. Stacking up on the doors, their mutons lead the charge in, breaking down the plasma barriers and firing their shotguns into the mass of sectoids, thin men, and into the few mutons in the room. Despite their valid defense outside, they lacked the heavy weapons and the manpower to keep 20 plus soldiers out of the center who had properly formed a crossfire. The room got cleared out in less than a minute of fighting.

"Command center clear." Hollenbach announced. And a few moments later the aft cargo bay announced the same after two more teams flanked in from the rear entrances.

In total their casualties were high at 14 dead and 20 injured critically. Alongside complete loss of all silacoids and less than a quarter drones intact. But the future would hold less surprises for them now.

[Song End]

-{X[0]X}-

Langley Falls, United States of America

February 7th

[Perfect Dark: Carrington Institute]

"What about that supposed UFO splashdown over the Ukraine?" Bradford asked.

Piperson sighed as he replied into the landline to Bradford, "Too many unknowns. Could have been Ukrainian rebels with enough missiles, Ukrainian military jets, Russian military jets. Best just to be cautious for now and see if anyone speaks up. Besides even if someone is trying to hide some of the resources, there isn't much they can do with the little they got."

"Understood commander, I'll see if any of our contacts can paint a clearer picture in the meantime." Bradford answered.

"Don't lose focus on our current objective, we need to find those EXALT bastards and wipe them out before we can progress too far in our mission. Better to remove the lesser threat first before tackling the bigger alien ones." Piperson and Asaru ordered before ending the call after formalities.

Sighing he nodded to his old time friend, "Sorry about that Jerry, we don't often have much to do most of the time."

Gerald James Lewis, also known as Jerry, was a former Bureau agent from Asaru's days as Agent Carter. In the intervening decades the man had worked with the Bureau and the collective world governments to help keep down illegal, civilian, and possible extraterrestrial threats. Forming the Worlds Organization of Human Protection, or WOoPH, a name so ridiculous no one took it serious until they came with smashing down your door. "No need to apologize Ash, I had the same problem for long stretches of time, when people weren't digging up Zudjari terraformed earth."

"Or trying to control the world for invariably petty reasons." Piperson said with a laugh they shared. Ash, or Ashley, was Piperson's first name. "So how're your star agents?"

"Oh the girls are alright, and are awaiting their mission briefing from you." Jerry said as they walked into the briefing room, and three woman were sitting and chatting. "I would like you to meet my agents, Clover, Sam, and Alex." Motioning to the three as he introduced them they stood, Clover had blond short hair and blue eyes. Sam long red hair and green eyes. And Alex looked hispanic with blackish blue short hair and brown eyes. All of them were wearing brightly colored jumpsuits which almost made Asaru give a double take.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Piperson explained as he shook their hands, "I'm Colonel Piperson, Commander of XCOM. The mission you're being assigned isn't your standard mission; you'll be fighting honest-to-god terrorists who will shoot you the moment they see you. Now I'm sure you heard of the terrorist attack on a listening station in the mediterranean?" The girls nodded, and remained respectfully silent for now.

"These are the ones responsible." Bringing up the surveillance footage, attackers wearing office casual and wearing yellow and black bandannas with sunglasses, were shown professionally attacking the base. "We've identified them as EXALT. They believe in world domination at any cost, and we can assume they are working with the aliens. We have determined the attack came from Egypt; no more information beyond that. Your mission will be to find their base of operations, their boltholes, their contacts, everything. Either get that information to us, or draw them into a total trap to annihilate them entirely. Any questions?"

Sam, the team leader, raised her hand, "Will we get any support?"

"Yes. I have a few operatives from Egypt who would love some R&R and can show you around. But they aren't good at espionage, only combat, so you'll likely have to teach them as you go if you need assistance in that regard." Piperson explained, handing out the dossiers.

Clover looked at the pictures appraisingly, but then recoiled in shock when she saw Operative Kaleed's current photo, which had half his face scarred from burns. "Ouch I can see why they need the R&R. Are the aliens' weapons as bad as they look?" Alex asked as she looked through the documents.

"It's like taking a blowtorch to the chest is what I hear. Severe burns, explosively at times, I've seen a fair few operatives get permanently killed with their entire chest cavities reduced to cooked meat. Thankfully EXALT doesn't have anything as advanced as that, but it's in no way a guarantee." Piperson explained, bringing the weapons EXALT used on the video screen.

"What equipment will we receive, Jerr?" Sam asked again.

"Beyond your regular gear, Colonel Piperson actually has some new toys from my days of work." Jerry explained.

The girls all looked slightly confused, since Jerry's days of work was in the 60's. "Indeed, Girls, you will be given the Venn brace." Pulling out an elegant white glove that reached all the way to the upper bicep, it had wires that lead out from the glove at the top, "The Venn brace is a useful all in one physical combat device, it can create an electric shock to incapacitate your enemies, giving your fisticuffs a bigger bite for each punch." A picture of an X-Com agent punching a dummy saw the dummy become briefly electrified.

"Next we have a lift module, this will be connected to your glove, and will lift enemies out of cover for you to fire upon. Pretty handy in a snap. We also will be giving you a container of Nanofluid, allowing you to make a 'blob'." a video showing a dummy lifted about two meters in the air by the lift module. Then a black blob of goo jumping around erratically and onto people, making it extremely difficult for them to move, and even going into various orifices to render them unconscious. The girls looked on in various states of disgust or intrigue but said nothing.

"You will also have access to an advanced miniature 3d printer, for fabricating small drones using the nanofluid, and turrets as well. Drones will help you by giving a bird's eye view of the enemy and providing sporadic laser fire. Turrets can fire autonomously, and synergise with the lift module will raise it into the air to fire on enemies from a better angle. You have a limited amount of nanofluid on mission, but can get more at various points on a map we will give you. If you require some training on the uses of the Venn brace and its applications, Jerry here would love to show you."

"Relive my old bureau days as it were girls, you could learn something from this man as well. I fought with him you know back then." Jerry said with laugh to the confusion of the girls as they looked at Piperson, who was at most half Jerry's age. "Now girls you will also be given a new version of your standard X-Ray sunglasses that will include a SCOPE camera and visor, and more importantly has full connection to the internet. In short what you see, so does your drone, me, the X-Com operatives, and even each of you can also see, giving you an expanded battlefield infonet. It includes a probability computer, and targeting assistance. You also get full internet access and skype calling if necessary."

"Uh no offense to the new toys, awesome as they are, but where would we hide these things?" Clover asked as she tried on the glove, looking very happy with it, and as Asaru could tell, imagining slapping someone in the face with it, with electrical results.

"I hope you like messenger bags and metal water bottles. The computer and other minor equipment will be stored in your bag, with the wires connecting to your undersuit. The nanofluid is kept in a specially redesigned water bottle," Piperson explained as he laid out the equipment. "Please, don't drink it or let anyone else do so. It's pretty messy when you try to call it out if you do."

"Err. How messy?" Alex asked as she looked at the empty bottle.

"You ever seen a watermelon with a firecracker in it?" Piperson said mysteriously.

Clover paled, "Now I have." She had the SCOPE glasses on and was evidently watching a video of it happening.

"Thank you, Commander Piperson." Sam said, as they shook hands once more. "I hope to meet your operatives in person and get this mission started. So what's our cover?"

"Your cover is special US investigations agents, disguised as tourists, nominally investigating the ISIS threat in north Africa. We have no idea the contacts EXALT has in the US government, so this will help work in your favor via misdirection." Piperson explained, pulling out their invented names and backgrounds, "You will be working 'under' my agents, Kaleed and Johnson. Since you are so young you will act as junior field agents under your instructor Johnson, and your consultant Kaleed."

"Err… What happened to Kaleed again?" Alex asked curiously as she saw his photo once more.

"You can ask him yourself." Piperson said as he called them in. Johnson looked rugged, with obvious ethnic ties to britain, no visible scarring but with an evident limp to his step indicating a fresh wound on his leg or side. Kaleed on the other hand, his face looked as if it was both burned and was hit with a blast of steam, but he still had his nose, eyes, and eyelids so he counted himself lucky even if he was half bald now. His hair was longer than regulation dictated, but he used it to cover his bald half of his head.

"Now, we'll give you a day to prepare, then send you out, be safe please."

-{X[0]X}-

Cairo, Egypt

2:30 AM

3 Days Later

[Perfect Dark: G5 Building]

"More of them." Sam whispered to Kaleed. Kaleed prepared his suppressed MP5 and nodded as the two snuck past the EXALT guards.

It had required all the skills the girls had, and a bit of luck, but Kaleed had to admit, they were good at their job, and had found the EXALT base in no time. A bit of legwork had resulted in Alex and Johnson finding the main base of EXALT. Turns out buying and transporting the amount of gear necessary to hit a heavily guarded island meant you were pretty conspicuous. After all, a few large palettes of unmarked crates with a few dozen RHIBs didn't exactly go unnoticed in a neighborhood.

And so, here they were, sneaking around to gather the intelligence they needed. Kaleed put on his X-Ray visor and looked into the building. These glasses were useful, but they were extremely short ranged at less than 10 meters. But as he saw several walking skeletons in the warehouse base, upon spotting two sitting skeletons with one very angrily gesticulating skeleton in front of them behind a desk presumably.

"I see the leader I think, second floor." Kaleed announced to Sam, who looked up herself and hmped in agreement. "I guess now's a good as time as any to try out those drones." She said with a smile, generating a drone from her fabrication unit. "Aww, it's pretty darn cute." It hovered in front of her face dutifully, and Sam looked ready to start gushing over it. It was a sphere with 8 ridges that formed a cage around the main body, with a dimly glowing red core light that acted as its "eye".

Taking manual control of the drone, Sam smiled as she watched from her SCOPE glasses and controlled it from there. Maneuvering it up the second story, outside the office where they saw the three skeletons, she peered in the window and the drone's audio suite detected a man angrily yelling in Arabic. Primarily berating his men about something, judging from their disheveled and dirtied appearance, likely for getting in a fight.

In the background, the Eye of EXALT was plainly seen over the door. "We got em." Sam announced to Kaleed unnecessarily, who could also see from the drone's eye from his own pair of shades.

"Murhba! Anzur 'ilya! la nanzur 'iilaa alnnafidhat, madha yakun muhimmatan bihayth la yumkinuk alaistimae 'iilaa li 'innak ahmq la qimatan laha?" Kaleed heard what the leader was saying and paled slightly.

"Move the drone, move the drone, move the drone now!" He warned and Sam did as told.

"Why what did he say?" She asked curiously as the drone floated back over to them and she stuck it back in her bag.

"One of the henchmen was looking at the window, and the guy was yelling at him for that. He may have saw the glow of the drone. Let's inform the rest of the team and make a plan." Kaleed explained as they went to a nearby abandoned building. "By now Clover, Alex, and Johnson should have reconned the area as well."

A sharp whistle from behind resulted in Kaleed pulling up his MP5 and aiming while Sam tried to look nondescript, before she realized that Kaleed had defaulted to hostilities and pulled up her own pistol. "Relax, it's us." Clover said and the rest of the team was revealed.

After a few minutes of appraisal they all agreed on a plan.

-{X[0]X}-

"This is the worst plan! Ever!" Clover complained as she ducked her head down as more bullets flew over them.

"Stow the achin' and faiht!" Johnson cursed as he fired at an EXALT soldier who popped his head up, missing by bare centimeters.

"Command says reinforcements are a minute out." Kaleed explained as he kept his head down as well. The plan of having the girls use their abilities to sneak into the office and download all the information they could find had turned out better than expected, and perhaps was a bit too successful.

In the data they stole, they found plans for simultaneously attacking several facilities in Africa, that would cripple X-Com's ability to detect UFOs in all of the continent. In their haste to get that information, they also tripped a silent alarm. Johnson and Kaleed had to fight their way through the warehouse to allow the girls to escape with the data. They then disengaged and regrouped at a mostly deserted market square. The sound of gunfire had scared off the civilians, and the team decided to make their stand in a bus.

Luckily the X-Com standby team was on point, and had arrived in minutes to their rescue. "Major Friedmann reporting in to CovOps team. SitRep."

"We stirred them up alright, we got the data, but I think they pulled out all the stops to try and kill us. We got a few of them, but I estimate a platoon sized force is attacking us Maria." Kaleed explained, firing his SMG out and suppressing an enemy agent.

"Understood Corporal Kaleed, do they have NVGs?" Maria asked as she readied her squad.

"They were in a bit of a rush to get at us, they may have left them at their base." Kaleed reported, hiding as his cover was impacted by more than one shooter. The girls, far from helpless themselves, took turns firing their Colt Double Eagle pistols in three round bursts, randomly popping up and downing an enemy agent, combining their shooting skills with their lift modules to get better shots on their foes.

Sam looked around, "We can increase our chances by taking out those street lights, if we do that we can set up some distractions here, and escape with them thinking we're still here. We can let the X-Com team encircle and eliminate the agents while we escape to the aircraft."

Kaleed looked out and smiled, before he ducked down as bullets spanked on the metal, "Agreed. We'll take them on, Girls, we need you to clear our path." Everyone nodded and they began.

Coughs little louder than an airsoft gun pattered out, and lights shattered and twinkled. Blinding everyone but the X-Com Agents in total darkness. The moon was gone, an empty sky with pinpricks as EXALT's only source of light. To the humans, each light was a mark of death, to be feared.

To EXALT, they prayed one of them was help.

In the end it never came.

-{X[0]X}-

Maria slit the throat of another traitor. In conjunction with the police, they had cordoned off the entire market square, with orders to shoot any "ISIS insurgents" that attempted to escape past them. Estimate from the drones calculated at least 57 EXALT agents. After ten minutes of silent murder, that number was down to 32.

Her team held host to a new MEC, Kiffeur, waiting in the Skyranger, like a patient _Jager_. Her kevlar armor was strained in gallons of rich human blood. The worthless blood of traitors. She did her best to hide her absolute glee in the meting of justice to them.

"Ghayth?! Ghatyh?!" Looking to the left, Maria bled into the shadows. Another EXALT member was checking on his ally, his flashlight almost painfully bright. The beam of light met the bleeding out corpse and it stopped suddenly. Wavering as if in jittery hands.

Carefully aiming her pistol at the source of the light, Maria's pistol squeaked out a bullet. A meaty impact and choking bubbling noises indicated she hit him in the lung. She smiled, firing twice more into the figure, shattering his shoulder blades and crippling him.

Walking up to the man, unable to breath, his arms broken and unable to fire his rifle. She pressed her boot down on his back, forcing him down before she violently stomped his head in. Unconscious she let him die in his own fluids.

"Targets neutralized," she whispered, "are they corralled?" Maria began to climb up on some scaffolding to get a better view of the battlefield.

"Affirmative, Echos are guarding around the central fountain." Bradford reported. "Give me a status update, can you take them or should we call in an artillery strike?"

"I believe Commander, we can take them, just send in Kiffeur. We'll-" ' _kill them, kill them all_ ' "-We'll be able to take them out without any casualties on our side." Maria reported, sighting in her sniper, and looking through her SCOPE to see the figures outlined in blue. She laser-marked the dropsite where Kiffeur should land.

"Affirmative Captain Friedmann. Skyranger swinging by."

giving a steady exhale to calm herself, Maria sighted into one of the heavies. Once she had picked her target, the rest of her squad did likewise. After all of her hud lights were green she confirmed preparations were complete.

As soon as it was confirmed, the skyranger, dark as night, flew overhead drawing the attention of the enemy who aimed up, and were proceeded to be shocked as a one ton robot the size of a smart car, jumped out in front of them and fired his chain gun into their lines. Along with the heavies in the squad being killed by precise sniper and rifle fire.

Those not in cover were slaughtered into bits of meat, limbs, and mists of blood. It couldn't be called a battle, as Maria remained coldly stoic at the sight of them being cut down mercilessly. Their heavies the only ones with firepower capable of piercing the thick armor of a MEC fast enough, were dead first. The ambush was complete, perfectly executed. Like all operations should be.

-{X[0]X}-

Author's notes:

Sorry for the wait. the end of this chapter sorta snuck up on me. And I got snagged on that last section. However! The next part should be much faster. Hopefully...

Maybe...

Okay I'll try, really I will!

Don't forget to Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Psykers, Protests, Protect!

Chapter 5 Psykers, Protests, Protect!

"We know what the birth of a revolution looks like: A student stands before a tank. A fruit seller sets himself on fire. A line of monks link arms in a human chain. Crowds surge, soldiers fire, gusts of rage pull down the monuments of tyrants, and maybe, sometimes, justice rises from the flames."

Nancy Gibbs

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

February 15th

Operation Progeny

"...As you can see commander, the possibility of gathering more people with the gifts of Asaru would be a great boon to our cause. We detected one such person in France, and they were picked up by the French Government to protect them. Unfortunately the convoy that was escorting her to one of our airfields was attacked by an EXALT cell. And in the chaos the armored vehicle carrying her was hijacked. Aerial reconnaissance has found a few survivors fighting, we need you to go in and incapacitate the EXALT survivors for interrogation, and rescue the remaining French forces. We cannot let an asset like this slip from us lightly. I place our trust in you." Councilor Zero briefed Colonel Piperson and Asaru.

'So what do you think?' Piperson asked Asaru as they closed the message.

' _I'm fascinated. Councilor Zero is right, we can't afford to miss a chance like this. And the possibility of having our soldiers test out their non lethal combat skills will be vital for our continued research into non lethal takedown measures to gather more invaders to free."_ Asaru had grown fascinated with the other presence they had felt earlier, and Piperson agreed. The presence was like a sovereign leader, who commanded through sheer psionic will and power alone it appeared. His removal would spell the end of the invasion.

The stepping stones to such a victory relied upon gathering more and more of his former thralls for their own purposes and interrogation, which could also result in a stunning propaganda victory if they showed Sectoids, Thin men, and Mutons fighting on their side.

But that was for the future, "Are the skyrangers outfitted Shen?" Piperson asked the head Engineer.

"Yes Commander, we have the LRAD bolted onto them, and we have several other forms of stun weaponry we've developed in our spare time." Shen led them to the large depot, "As you know, using the Arc thrower is risky business, you have to get close, and even then it's not guaranteed. Thanks to the research teams in the US, they've developed a longer ranged stun weapon capable of taking down a target at relatively long range."

"Hello Commander." Vahlen said from the next room as they entered.

"Hello Doctor Vahlen. What can you tell me about our new stun weaponry?" Piperson asked.

"I can tell you the basic principles. I'm sure you're familiar with the LRAD, it emits sound at a high enough volume that it is possible to incapacitate people. At the volume we've placed it, it can make the target feel like their skin is burning, deafen them, and cause other debilitating effects. However this isn't the real treat. The Americans created a sonic rifle, by expanding on the ARC thrower design, they made a rifle version of the weapon, and while it's not been tested, its approximated it will overload the alien's neural chip, and for human enemies it will cause paralysis. While it's not perfect, it is certainly a step up from the ARC thrower's limited range and power, unfortunately, it still requires the alien to be weakened in order to weaken the psionic link between the leader and the device. Also, it has been shown that it may lethally overload a human's nervous system."

"Sounds like these should come in handy right?" Shen said as he approached, grease on his hands.

"Indeed Shen. Is everything ready?" Piperson asked the chinese man.

"Waiting for your go. Bradford is in a mixed mood I hear." Shen said.

"He was previously serving in the middle east. This whole incident is likely bringing up bad memories." Piperson reasoned as he looked at the assembling X-Com Agents, slowly getting on several skyrangers. Many of them were "rookies", soldiers who were the best of the best their nation had to give. All of them were armed with both an assault rifle and a new sonic rifle.

"Remember, a thousand dollar bonus for a live traitor!" Major Friedman declared happily, as they all boarded their skyrangers.

-{X[0]X}-

Deluge

She had been trapped in the armored truck since she had been found by police in Marseille naked. She had been given warm clothes, food, and protected heavily by the GIGN. She hadn't left the truck for weeks, but she had felt safe. She wanted to forget what had occurred, to forget them. So she didn't dare try to escape while she still saw human faces near her. But she knew she had a duty to the others,a dn the GIGN said they were transporting her to some people who could help her.

Jean had been nice, there since he found her walking along the road. The officer refused to leave her side, having promised he would watch over her until she was truly safe or die trying. That all changed 10 sleep cycles ago, when they were traveling she heard loud gunfire and plasma fire outside. She nearly panicked, despairing, but Jean comforted her as the other GIGN in the truck prepared their weapons at the door.

The truck started to wildly drive away from the battle site, the sound of combat fading. But the GIGN commander didn't look relieved, and she had overheard him trying to talk to the driver.

She fell asleep again, Jean propping her up as she dozed off once more. She liked Jean, too bad he said he was married.

She awoke to the sounds of gunfire. The GIGN in the truck had been shot, desperately fighting some unseen enemy at the mouth of the truck. It was almost blindingly bright outside. Jean was trying to comfort her as she started to hyperventilate. He pulled his pistol as the last GIGN soldier fell to wounds. A little cylinder was thrown in and he covered him and her eyes. AS it went off deafening her, she felt something warm splash on her body and face.

She opened her eyes. And like on the abduction ship, she screamed. One of the bandana wearing men went to grab her and she kicked out, impacting his chest squarely, he flew out of the truck into a brick wall, his spine shattering and his skull turning to pulp. She screamed and thrashed, deafened, horrified.

' _Jean's blood is on me.'_

' _His blood is on me.'_

' _You killed him, you killed him, you killed him!'_

She was screaming unbeknownst to her, " **You killed him, you killed him,** _ **you killed him**_ **!** " It reverberated in the air, waves of pure anger and pain impacted the EXALT agents, who recoiled, however they moved forward to drag the woman out anyways.

She slapped, and the second man fell with a backwards head.

She kicked, shattering another's pelvis and blowing open his torso.

She felt her arms restrained, and even her enhanced might could not pull free. Her legs were grabbed, and she felt a prick in her neck, she struggled, felt something snap off. She felt sleepy, she fought each moment to keep her eyes open, with a final curse on her lips she fell silent, into chemically induced unconsciousness...

...She felt like her entire body was made of lead. She felt thirsty, almost insatiably so, and she was in new clothing. ' _It was just a bad dream.'_ she thought, knowing any moment Jean would greet her good morning and her body had just fallen asleep again.

She opened her eyes, and immediately realized she had been restrained with plasticuffs, and she saw men, pointing guns at the entrance of the truck. These weren't the GIGN soldiers. There was blood on the walls of the truck. It came back, and she recognised them.

She ignored the pain of her broken foot, she ignored the pain of her shattered hand, she ignored her thirst for water. Instead it was replaced with blood. Breaking the skin, she snapped the plasticuffs off. Roaring as she charged down the short length of the truck, she mashed one man's head into the wall like a grape, feeling her unbroken hand fracture.

The other, surprised, turned to look at her, but she grabbed him by his lapels and threw him against the back of the truck, a purple aura emanating from her body and eyes. Her mouth opened in a scream of pure anger, emitting the light as well.

" _ **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"**_ She screamed, unknown to her it amplified across the entire dam, drowning out the outside combat, and shaking the morale of everyone involved in the battle, going so far as to even drown out the psionic lock of the aliens to their master.

The man, if he could be called that, emanated waves of pure unadulterated fear. She looked him in the eyes as he tried to back away. Grabbing him once more she threw him the other way, denting the metal of the doors and breaking them open, ending in a sickening splat as his body literally exploded from the force of the impact.

The force of the throw had dislocated both of her arms. She didn't feel it as she jumped out of the truck into glorious crimson sunlight of a setting sun. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust but she knew there were people around her. Even as her pupils tried to adjust after more than a week without sunlight, she turned to them. She felt their minds, and they recoiled back in surprise, she heard the roar of the falls but she could also detect they had all taken a step back.

They weren't here to hurt her. She felt one bloody mind, she detected its disgust for the aliens, she saw how it revealed in each kill, how it reveled in killing each of her former captors and the ones who killed Jean, blindly she latched onto it, forcing the subject to its knees in pain as it gripped its head.

She looked at the mind producing it, the mind now preoccupied with the surprise of her forced intrusion to its inner thoughts and desires. Its goals coincided with her goals," _ **Take. Me. With. YOU!**_ " Annette Durand demanded.

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

February 20th

Piperson and Asaru were in deep meditation, watching as Annette Durand was under anesthesia for surgery to repair her body. In her fight she had shattered her left hand, fractured in several places her right, snapped her right foot, and dislocated both shoulders snapping a few tendons in the meantime.

In his meditation he soothed her bereaved mind. Much like he had done for the previous alien thralls. His soldiers had done well, capturing nearly a dozen aliens, and subduing ten EXALT agents. From what he could gather from the EXALT members, they had basically wiped out the cells in the Lowlands, France, Spain, Switzerland, and Luxembourg. With all of them annihilated, that cleared up most of the countries of western Europe.

That was little consolation for a full platoon of lost French special forces, but they wouldn't be lost in vain. Just like all others who were lost. Maria was back in therapy, the psionic force of Annette had damaged her, and Maria's mental state was growing worse.

However, another prize of the battle was the capture of a muton. His interrogation of it proved that it was quite the specimen of war, and very loyal to the "Over One", as Asaru referred to the controlling presence. Piperson had scheduled for Vahlen to resume their back up procedure. It was important to gather more information on the aliens.

Looking forward they prayed, prayed in hope that the war would not be lost. They had captured glimpses of the ultimate destination for the Human species if they were to fail.

' _Find them… Please find them… You have to find the others… They helped me escape so I could get help...'_ Asaru and Piperson stopped their prayers and focused on Annette. What she was showing them.

 _Snow._

 _Cold._

 _A ship._

 _Three others._

Asaru looked deeper, he retraced her steps, relived her harrowing days alone in the wild of the mountains.

"The Alps. There're more like her in the Alps!" Piperson came to the conclusion aloud, surprising the others in the room, "Get a map and a team ready, we have more people to save!"

-{X[0]X}-

 _Furies_

French Alps

February 20th 2015

Asaru had to join this battle personally, despite the protestations of Piperson and Bradford, he needed to be in this battle. They relented, and despite Councilor Zero's concern he relented when Asaru explained it. If he went, he could stop the psionic presence from just killing the captives.

He would take command of Friedman's fire team, with Kiffeur taking command of the other fire team from behind the ship.

The operation was simple, a pincer move from both ends, with Skyranger and Interceptor fire support. Sudden, brutal, effective. A third team would come from the abductor's top hatch and infiltrate from there, killing any resistance and freeing the captives while the aliens were busy fighting off the two fire teams.

As they crested the ridge they finally saw their target. Quietly, the X-Com fire team crawled forward, under the noses of the alien sentries. Destroyed houses, still burning, with cars strewn about provided cover. "Alpha in position." Piperson whispered.

" _Bravo in position._ " Kiffeur whispered.

" _Charlie in position._ " The Skyranger pilot announced.

" _Teams this is Bradford. We have our go ahead."_ Piperson nodded, and he ranged out his mind with Asaru on the Muton guarding the mouth of the abductor. The presence protested, but the Muton was wrested from control by force and surprise. Immediately he wheeled the gun over to a nearby thin men, and blasted it away. Releasing a cry of joy, the Muton attacked without mercy as it was released from the control of the alien presence for a few minutes. Piperson and Asaru didn't even have to direct the Muton.

"NOW! For Earth!" Piperson declared, standing up, the soldiers under his command repeated the call and five men charged forward to cover, picking off the frostbitten sectoid sentries with ARC pistol. Very rapidly they made their advance and they closed the distance to the entrance of the ship in seconds.

" _Incoming hostiles._ " Their interceptor support reported, before an explosive rending of force resulted in the incoming alien ship to crash land nearby. " _Hostile down. Two more Bandits in the air._ " Another flew overhead and behind them a Muton in red armor and armed with wicked looking blades landed. The Muton Asaru converted looked to its fellow and bellowed a challenge, throwing its own weapon aside.

"Leave them to fight, we must move!" Piperson said as the two monsters collided and started to engage in hand to hand combat.

" _This is Kiffeur, we've made our way into the bridge, they aren't going anywhere any time soon."_ Piperson smiled, as Charlie team reported they had just landed on the roof and were securing the chamber with the prisoners.

Bradford confirmed it all, as Piperson and Asaru advanced under fire and proceeded to stun another alien with a combination of psionic power and his sonic rifle. ' _Another poor soul to free'_ Asaru thought…

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

March 2nd

"That doesn't look pretty." Bradford remarked about the news. Currently hundreds of thousands of people had formed a human wall and were marching down the streets in Hong Kong. Demanding the resignation of the "Wolf of Hong Kong". News reports that the whole movement was being led by a coalition of local Anti-establishment youths were running rampant, with them wanted by police. The face of the organization, identified only by the nom de guerre "Fox", had never been identified even though it was said she led every protest march.

The police were also quarrelling with the local political leadership and the military, trying to keep the military out so as to prevent another Tiananmen square Incident. Bradford was conflicted, when he brought up the increasing destabilization of one of the largest contributors to X-Com, he was always comforted by Councilor Zero that all was going to plan.

Dr. Vahlen was engrossed into her data pad, watching Commander Piperson engage in his magic on the captured thin men, while Dr. Shen was drinking some coffee and watching the television screen with them all in the Commander's office.

Councilor Zero had wanted to interview them all on their thoughts of the latest mission to save the abductees. Each one had been asked about the stability of Asaru and Piperson, and they all affirmed their support in the duo.

"With all the action happening in China, the people are scared, and the government has been ill equipped from the start to calm them nonviolently, so they revert to their only tool." Shen explained as he took another sip of coffee.

Sighing, Bradford leaned back, "Force."

"It's been their only tool for a long time. Force of one kind or another. Economic, subterfuge, or physical. I must however commend the Hong Kong Police, they have shown great dedication to their duty, and to the protection of the people they serve. Even if it seems they will be insufficient to serve either adequately." Shen said sadly.

"Interesting." Vahlen said, her coffee cooling on the Commander's desk. Both the men looked over.

"What's interesting Moira?" Shen asked.

"Well, I've had the idea of using the implants we recover form sectoids, and incorporating them into the helmets of our operatives, so in case we lose visual, or electronic communications, Asaru can still psionically commune with the team. The benefits of using them in our fighter craft as well is also noteworthy." A message beeped up on to her pads screen, "I think the Commander has just succeeded in freeing that thin man, and it hasn't gone comatose. If you'll excuse me I have to prep the medical ward for immediate surgery!" Dr. Vahlen explained placidly as she stood.

"The commander's finally done it?" Bradford asked, a bit surprised himself. While the mutons had seen more success, generally they were a mixed bag on how they would react. But a thin men, one of the most heavily genetically modified species showing signs of mental recovery was a breakthrough.

"Yes, and we can finally get more than just glimpses and pictures, the thin men… The thin men can tell us everything, if it wants to." Vahlen said excitedly as she ran out and down the stairs calling out on her neck radio for the xenosurgical team to prepare.

-{X[0]X}-

"I'm going to be recommending group therapy with medication. and you won't be on the combat roster until you've improved for the foreseeable future. It was a mistake to put you on it before." Dr. Gwynever said as she wrote down her report on her clipboard.

Maria Friedman looked particularly upset at that revelation, but she said nothing, instead looking down. Her eyes were a particular color fit only for berries, and the bandages on her head from surgery didn't help her case either.

After she had gotten psionically compromised by Annette Durand, the strain on her brain caused dangerous swelling, While the physical wounds would be healed in a matter of hours, the psychological damage had remained deep rooted since she joined the organization.

"Yes Ma'am." Maria sounded like a kicked dog as she stood

Gwynever nodded and writing a single line of words dismissed Maria, "You'll be joining tonight's group at 0030, please get some bed rest before then." Standing and opening her door for Maria to leave.

Outside Zhang leaned against the wall waiting for her, "So how did it go?" He asked calmly.

"What do you think? I'm off the roster 'for the foreseeable future'. She may as well say forever." Maria complained as she got in her wheelchair that Zhang had elected to push for her.

"It's a shame, but I feel it is for the best." Maria gave him the best evil eye she could, but Zhang had seen worse, and he couldn't hide his smile. "I feel it is best that you do take a break and allow time for you to mourn. There will be more battles in the future." Zhang comforted.

Maria didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground.

-{X[0]X}-

 _Let us test their unity…_

-{X[0]X}-

"We have a new member in our little group today." Dr. Kno said kindly. A thin androgynous asian man, Maria always found him… Off.

"I'd like you to meet Annette Durand." Durand, who was confined to a wheelchair, looked particularly out of it, her eyes were half drooped, bandages covered most of her visible body, and the IV that connected to her body was softly dripping.

"Go- good morning." Durand said drowsily. The strain she had put her body under had took a massive toll. If she had been anywhere else, it was unlikely she would have retained full control of her limbs, but X-Com's advanced medical technologies ensured that she would at least retain minor feeling, if not a full recovery.

"Good morning Ms. Durand." Everyone droned out solemnly.

"Private Pillock, would you like to introduce yourself first?" Kno asked kindly.

The indicated man, stood, said his name, and was brave enough to say why he was present. The cycle continued, Maria not willing to stand, she mumbled through her introduction. Durand was last, almost stoned out of her mind she didn't stand.

"Hello, I'm Annette Durand, and as you all know I was one of the people you rescued recently." She said, her head rolling drowsily.

"Welcome Ms. Durand, or would you prefer Annette?" Dr. Kno asked kindly. The French woman didn't look into at him.

"Either is fine." Annette muttered.

-{X[0]X}-

Council Chambers

Location Classified

"I felt it necessary to meet in person due to the sensitivity of this action." Councilor Zero explained to the gathered people, all of them were either high level politicians or extremely influential members of their nation's economy or political structure, those who he deemed would be responsive to his desires. He had met them all before in person, and this was their first time meeting one another.

Everyone nodded from their seats, their faces cloaked in shadows. "As all of you have known for more than a decade, Chinese officials has been harvesting and selling at a profit the organs of political prisoners, particularly Falun Gong practitioners. We have all kept this quiet for a variety of reasons that don't need to be said. But now is the time to…. Unleash the report." Councilor Zero explained carefully to the gathered representatives.

"This will have a destabilizing effect on all of China, panic could jump up in the nation." Councilor Two, Russia, advised.

"We are expecting the destabilizing effect on the _government_ , and my contacts are all prepared for it. We'be been awaiting this moment for decades." Councilor Three, China, explained with relish.

Councilor One, the US, spoke up, "Tensions in the South China Sea have risen to dangerous levels as the government tries to flex its muscles, while I'm all for a change in leadership, this can result in a very dangerous escalation, even combat, something we can't afford."

Councilor Three laughed, "If the government ordered the captains to do such a thing, they'd sign their own death warrants. And they all know it."

The other councilors still weren't very comfortable with this, the disruption of trade could have devastating consequences if they weren't prepared. Councilor Nine, France, looked to Councilor three, "How long do we have to prepare?"

Councilor Three smiled, "About 10 hours until Operation Bloody Harvest is initiated."

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong, China

She took a shuddering breath. She was nervous, and most of all, terrified. For her life, for her future, for the future of her adopted father. She reined it all in as she looked at the clutched file in her hands and she grew infuriated.

" _Bloody Harvest"_ The title of the report, she had read through it briefly, but what she saw confirmed her fears, confirmed her anger, comforted her spirit. More than a million murdered for money. And they insult capitalists for their greed, they were worse than that. "Are you still with me Operative Fox?"

The voice on the screen asked, bringing Fox to the present. "Yes I am Councilor. When do you want me to reveal the truth?" She looked on with fire in her eyes, the same fire Councilor Three had seen when she found the young teen on the streets of Hong Kong.

"We will lift the media ban on Hong Kong, we will make sure every news station, radio channel, and town crier hears what you say tonight. This report, will lead to the utter destruction the Party, and you'll be the spearhead of our assault, just like I promised." Councilor Three confirmed. They locked eyes, the fire had grown, the desire to make a difference, for a better future, the fuel for the flames, raised an octave.

"And what of Hong Kong? Millions live here, if… When the chinese military arrive to put us down, there's nothing father can do, we'll be killed on the streets by the thousands, and if this report is true the fear it would install should they capture us…" Fox asked quietly.

"I'm can assure you that the possibility has been covered by our neighbors. Particularly our economic rival and your former state. Once this report is released, any crackdown by the government will be met with swift military and economic reprisals from our neighbors and partners." Councilor Three consoled carefully.

Fox swallowed her fear, and looked into the eyes of the older woman, "Tonight's speech then?"

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong Zoological and Botanical Gardens

Hong Kong

China

An Li, also known as Operative Fox, released a deep breath. The police had cordoned them off from the Government plaza, taking up control along the entirety of Upper Albert Road and Garden Road. She wondered if her father was along that road, watching the huge mass of tens of thousands in the gardens before him with fear and sadness.

The government house to the north, she knew that the words she was about to speak would shake and perhaps shatter the entirety of Hong Kong, if not China. She prayed, she prayed so much, to anyone that would listen that the Councilors plan would come with no bloodshed.

That one last prayer was cut short.

"Fox. Are you ready?" Her aide asked.

"As ready as ever Lei." An replied as she took the fox mask proffered. It had become a symbol of the organization she had formed. The Fox was known as both a good and evil spirit in chinese legend- the most infamous being Daji, a fox spirit who conspired with the cruel tyrant king Zhou Xin, and together committed great atrocities. The state run media had compared her and her organization as Daji, with the west taking Zhou Xin's role.

Fitting in a way. She was most certainly going to wreck the Communist Party's home.

Putting on a lieutenant's mask. One high up in the command structure, but not important enough to attract an assassination attempt. Ready, she walked onto the stage.

They had taken over the Albany building in the park, having set up a rudimentary stage, microphones, lighting, and plenty of tv cameras with a projector. And before her, tens of thousands of people, young, old, christian, atheists, persecuted, and not.

Taking her place at the podium, bullet proof glass covered her area, and several guards were on the sides of the stage. The crowd had quietened, the camera focused on her. Placing her prepared speech before her she looked into the crowd.

"Good evening everyone. I thank each and every single one of you for joining us today in our righteous desire to remove our corrupt central party _appointed_ Chief Executive. And I apologize that Fox couldn't make an appearance personally." She lied, "But I am honored today to be the one who will speak for Fox!"

The crowd clapped politely, looking around An could see a whole section of seating dedicated to media, from foreign to local. "Fox would like to personally say they are grateful for the peaceful nature of this entire endeavour and the professionalism of the Police department. If all goes well we all go home happy and whole. But I'm afraid after tonight, we will all have something horrid to fear." Cheers and clapping devolved rapidly into murmurs and grumbles of uncertainty and confusion.

The first page was put upon the projector…

-{X[0]X}-

West harbor Crossing

Hong Kong

China

Officer Jonathan Wu yawned as he carried a box of donuts and a large kettle of coffee. West harbor crossing was the underground road tunnel between the mainland and the south Hong Kong island. There were three such underground roads. Normally it would be packed with cars, being 4 in the afternoon, but thanks to the protests it was as quiet as a ghost town.

Thanks to the alien invasion and the threats placed under infrastructure, all three underground tunnels were considered vitally important for the safety of millions. After the shoot out at Shanghai and the scare over Beijing, security had been doubled, then tripled. There was the ever growing threat that the military itself would get involved, and only thanks to Chief Li and others like him in the force was that halted.

As he walked he detected something… He kept walking, and he felt it eerily quiet that no one was here. He looked back to the entrance of the tunnel hundreds of meters back, where pure sunlight came through.

He kept feeling the hairs on the back of his neck go straight up. Slowly his lazy walk turned to a quicker movement, and then a jog forward. This was creepy, really creepy. No one was here, he was all alone in a city of 7 million. "Haha Jon! Its those late night Japanese horror movies…" He tried to comfort himself as he looked over his shoulder. His breathing was picking up. But the service station where he and the others were stationed was just a few dozen meters forward. His ears were perked up and in high alert, trying to detect any danger.

But suddenly he stopped. He thought, his mind in a flurry. ' _Fuck fuck fuck! My guts tell me something's wrong. Really REALLY wrong! I- I - I should check in!'_ Setting down the kettle to the floor he gripped his radio, "Hey guys it's Wu here, just checking in to let you know I got the donuts and coffee. Hehe…"

He let white noise pierce his ears as he looked both ways. Finally he saw a car coming in the way he came from the mainland. He breathed out, "...bout...get...he…" He heard briefly mumbled on the radio. He visibly relaxed.

"Whoo… hehe. Jon, you paranoid bastard." Chuckling at his own expense he picked up the kettle of coffee again. Looking back at the car he entered the station. The last thing he felt before he was knocked unconscious was surprise and a sudden loud noise behind him as he was thrown into the room.

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong Zoological and Botanical Gardens

Hong Kong

China

Some had reacted with shock and horror. Others incredulity, some with rage. And few others, with downward casted looks of shame and despair.

"While the 'Communist' party preachers about the good of the whole and the great freedoms we have, this report clearly shows the truth, that they have murdered more than a million of our fellow countrymen in cold blood for their organs to sell for cold hard cash! They decry western greed and hypocrisy yet engaged in horrors that even the west has not indulged in!" She started to rile the crowd up, the media had immediately perked up, as the projector behind her presented page after page of the report, going into graphic details on the murder, explaining the many _hundreds_ of sources and corroborated data.

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong International Airport

Hong Kong

China

"Roger Flight 697, you are clear to go." Senior Aircraft Controller Albert Zhang directed. It had been a remarkably busy day today, while HKIA had the pleasure of being one of the busiest airports in the world, even today was particularly frantic and tense. Ever since the confirmation of an alien invasion, an atmosphere came upon the entire facility, fear, paranoia. Security had been increased dramatically, with security checks that would make Israel's airport security blush at how thorough it was.

The mainland government wanted to show that everything was okay and it put more people here to calm everyone. It did the opposite, it made everyone afraid, afraid that perhaps, even these defenses weren't enough.

With the protest, it made everything even more tense. Albert rubbed his eyes as he drank the rest of his cup of coffee, ignoring the jitters that his sixth cup today was giving him. He hadn't slept for more than a day, he was too nervous, and the only way he could calm down at his apartment was through showers. He was going to hate his water bill this month.

"What the hell? Check it again."

"No you check it, I can't confirm it, but it's there!"

Looking back at the radar control team he set his cup down, "What's wrong now?"

"We got some ghosts on the radar. It has to be a glitch, that last one was over a hundred meters long!" Sha Zhu explained as she thumped the side of the screen fruitlessly.

"We must take it seriously… It…" Her partner Paul Zhen advised. Gulping at the thought.

Hesitantly he looked at the two. He hadn't noticed, everyone had fallen silent. No one was talking as they all looked at them, ignoring their duties even. Slowly Albert raised his hand to his headset, "Attention all aircraft this is Senior Flight Controller Zhang, we appear to have ghosts on the radar. Can anyone else confirm, over?"

Everyone counted their heartbeats as Sha looked intently at the radar, "There it is again…" she whispered. So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Slowly she connected it to the main screen. And everyone looked at it, one second nothing was there, then at over 1,000 kilometers out in high orbit a big green flash appeared. Everyone held their breath even as the circling flights overhead tried calling, and the flights on the ground asked for confirmation. The security agent in the room looked at it intently.

The dot disappears, then closer it reappears, lower than before... And much closer.

And following it was solid green wave of dots.

"Ground all flights..." Albert said quietly. Before looking to everyone, "Ground all flights! Reroute them! Ge them out of he-"

And then, the ground shook as explosions a few miles away detonated.

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong Zoological and Botanical Gardens

Hong Kong

China

She had even played an audio clip in chinese between a prospective organ buyer and a doctor. "The Communist government has stripped the rights unlawfully of these people, of political prisoners, Christians, dissenters, Falun Gong practitioners, and more! By just being here, speaking to you, revealing this matter, both myself and everyone one of the people I have had the honor to work with are in extreme danger of falling to such a fate! The central government has broken the very TENETS of our constitution, and lie to our faces. What else have they lied about? Is the President's anti corruption campaign a real campaign? Or a tool for political force and even more corruption?!"

She looked out over the crowd, "Even now as I speak, I speak to all of China and the world! And know this: This is no lie, this is no fabrication. Our brothers and sisters are slaughtered like cattle, will we sit here doing nothing?!"

The most zealous of the crowd screamed out, "NO!"

"Will we stand while our families our butchered?!"

"NO!"

"Will the nations of the world stand idle while the next Nazi Germany is formed?!"

"NO!-" The sounds of explosions ripping through the air silenced the crowd and caused screaming. One explosion was so strong that the windows around them rattled.

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

Central Control

"Oh my god…" The satellite radar operator said in astonishment, looking up the geoscape he wasn't the only one in shock, as live videos of hundreds of alien ships descending upon Hong Kong from their satellites. Live videos of airplanes falling from the sky burning wrecks, as the UFOs pierced the cloud cover.

"Bradford… Sir. What should we do?" He asked his commander, who looked on in equal shock. This was far out of the scope of X-Com's resources to handle.

-{X[0]X}-

Lunar Orbit

Zudjari Corvette _Ambassador_

The entire crew had been riveted to the Earth News feeds, they had missed much in their time of separation between the two worlds, each had been eager to establish contact with humanity, to share in the joy of life and freedom. But now the most pressing concern had overcome everyone.

The understanding and defeat of the new enemies of man.

But each battle must be fought individually, and a new one had came upon them. They watched as dozens of alien battleships went above the city of Hong Kong, and began to rain green hell fire upon the city, irrespective of target. Churches, hospitals, schools, homes.

It filled each and every one of them with righteous anger.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well... Who's surprised? Sorry for the wait but its worth it! For those of you who were worried about the inclusion of Totally Spies before, I'm much disappointed in you! It was also a Perfect Dark reference, and it was by no means a "Permanent" thing, "WOOHP" will make small appearances but they aren't the french cartoon you knew.

If you like my stuff go check out Space in Conflict: Human Assault, and Terran Federation Contact, I'm a co-author in both stories!


	6. Chapter 6 Terror

Chapter 5: Terror

"Take away the contests of the martyrs, and you have taken away their crowns."

 **Saint Ambrose**

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

Primary Hanger

"Alright _Tovarishi!_ Unload your gear and get it on the elevator. We don't got all day now. This big important Commander is waiting for us!" Captain Yuri Grigori shouted as his platoon of Engineers groaned at the thought.

The indicated industrial elevator was coming up from its hidden positions behind a false wall and floor. As it was coming up an alarm started to blare all across the base, both underground and above.

Those who had active phones alarms from the Russian government also started to blare. Pulling out his phone, Grigori paled. " **MAJOR ALIEN ATTACK IN HONG KONG MACAU GUANGZHOU AREA. MARTIAL LAW IS IN EFFECT. ALL MILITARY AND LAW ENFORCEMENT PERSONNEL REPORT TO NEAREST GOVERNMENT BUILDING OR MILITARY BASE FOR FURTHER ORDERS.** "

The PA system in the base was also screaming out, "All personnel! All personnel! This is not a drill, major alien incursion in China, all personnel prepare for deployment and jet launch, all pilots report to stations," The message kept repeating, and the sound of jets and movement overtook the previously near deserted military base.

The secret elevator finally came up and the person who met them surrounded by dozens of pilots and ground personnel was Commander Piperson himself.

Looking deathly pale and sick, he walked over in a professional manner hiding just how bad he must be feeling. Without even needing to look around for him, he approached Yuri, and surprised him by speaking perfect Russian, " _Comrade Captain Yuri Grigori, Earth needs your services as a combat engineer. Do you accept a brevet rank of X-Com Captain and temporary operational control until reinforcements arrive?_ "

Yuri drew himself up to his full, height, who was a mountain of a man and essentially dwarfed the Commander, " _I'd be honored. What's the situation?_ "

"English?" When Yuri nodded he knew English, Piperson began, "Major alien attack, biggest I've ever seen, even the Zudjari War didn't have anything this big." Asaru detected that Yuri was unfamiliar with he Zudjari War. No matter. "Hundreds of alien ships are attacking the Hong Kong and Macau Bay area, death toll is already in the thousands. We've been stymying their attempts at abductions at every turn, they're trying a more direct method and instilling fear. Every nation in the world is on high alert but I doubt they have the resources to attack another area as big as this. What I need you and your men to do is to suit up with what we've got and protect or repair infrastructure vital for relief forces. I have reports already that underwater freeway tunnels and bridges have been sabotaged, so I need you to secure and repair them as fast as possible. You'll be given more information as you arrive. Do you accept the brevet rank and mission?"

"Gladly sir." Grigori replied.

-{X[0]X}-

West Harbor Crossing Maintenance Tunnel

Hong Kong

China

Officer Jonathan Wu winced and groaned. _Just five more minutes… My shift's not in another few hours._ Feeling water lap at his form and the sudden roar of untold gallons of water rushing into the tunnel and around him, his mind caught up to the severity of the situation. Shouting aloud in alarm, he scrambled up to his feet as the water already reached his ankles.

Training and panic took over. Immediately he looked to the heavy set maintenance airlock style door and rushed to it, hitting the close button. When that did nothing he immediately tried to close it manually as he heard the sound of rocks and concrete cracking under the weight of water. "Not like this, not like this, notlikethisnotlikethis!" He shouted to himself as he slowly closed the door against the water. As a thundercrack of another explosive charge went off.

Roaring from deep within himself he closed the last few feet manually, and then turned the locking guards. His muscles protested, his eyes wept as the seawater from before was in them, and he wanted to vomit from the stress, fear, and panic that had built into his system. Looking around he finally did. The burned, dismembered, and destroyed bodies of coworkers and friends were around him, water mixing with gore. Emptying his stomach, he felt himself on an adrenaline high.

Looking away from the bodies he wondered what happened… The car! The car must have been a massive bomb, and the whole thing must be a terrorist attack! Maybe it was some huge conspiracy by the central government to take control over Hong Kong. One more look at the bodies said no. He had been informed of what the aliens had. No the Aliens must be attacking. Remembering his radio, he was about to pull it up when he felt it soaking wet with seawater. His entire body was soaked in seawater, meaning any electronic he had on him were essentially worthless. Looking to the bigger radio set in the maintenance room, he saw it had been hit with a stray plasma blast.

Looking to the control panel it was already screaming at him that the tunnel was flooding uncontrollably and the pumps were overwhelmed. Activating the pumps in the room he was in, he started to think on what to do. Well he needed to report to the nearest lieutenant or captain, about the situation, and protect any civilians he could find.

Checking his pistol, he sighed, and pulled out his S&W .38, he investigated the room and the two corridors before, reluctantly, checking the dead bodies of his comrades and friends for extra ammo. Shaking the ammo of excess water, and doing his best to dry it off with a rag he found above the water, he began to move towards the mainland surface.

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong International Airport

Hong Kong

China

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled as dozens of saucer shaped craft flew around the airport, shooting anything that could fly or move. From hidden emplacement round the airport SAMs and shoulder launched missiles were fired as well from the PLA in the airport. They succeeded in taking down one of the Saucers before the craft started to land and disgorge alien troops.

"All passengers and employees! All passengers and Employees, please move to your nearest exit in a calm and orderly fashion-"

The soft sound of the PA began to go off before it was overridden, "This is Colonel Chang of the PLA, I ask all employees and passengers to remain calm and get to the Hurricane shelters, me and my men will hold them off and protect you! If you cannot get to the shelters then be careful and seek out the nearest soldiers for protection."

Another reverberating boom went off nearby as the Tsing Ma Bridge and the Lantau Highway were detonated by bombs cutting them off from the mainland. Picking up his binoculars, Albert Zhang cursed, "The bridge is gone!" He confirmed.

It was then the security agent in the tower took control, "Everyone. I know this is bad but we have to help who we can, the PLAAF will be flying in any minute and they'll need radar support. Now I know you aren't trained for that but they will need every advantage they can get. Mr. Zhen, how many civilian flights are there still?"

"In a hundred mile radius I'd say about a 50, they're all running for their lives but the aliens don't seem interested in any of them that don't get close. All of the ones on the ground right now are confused. What should we do?" Paul Zhen said in a flurry of barely comprehensible cantonese, "Sha, what do you think?"

"I think we need to get them out of here fucking now before they clog the runway. The big ships are focusing on the cities while we got a few of those small saucers." As she said that another saucer which had lifted off to provide fire support was hit essentially point blank by a dozen SAMs, and while it shrugged off most of them one hit at just the right place to cause it to explode into fragments, it never designed to withstand the power of a dozen missiles impacting at such close range.

Albert nodded, knowing what he must do, "Colonel Chang, this is Air Traffic Control, we're going to try to evacuate as many people though the passenger and private planes as possible! Can you keep the aliens away from them?"

"This is Colonel Chang, we'll do our best but I do NOT suggest that course of action! Wait until the PLAAF-" He started to yell behind him away from the radio before turning back, "How many people are in those planes?"

"I'd estimate about 5,000, if we fill up the seats we can get another few hundred out that way!" Albert said as the security agent gave Sha and Paul a crash course in combat applications in radar.

"We don't have enough missiles at this rate to shoot down all the craft, and my men are getting slaughtered by the aliens shock troops. Let me try something to try and take a few more out before you do that! Look to Hangar 9A, you know morse code right?"

Albert nodded to himself, "Yeah I know it."

"Good! You'll understand soon!"

-{X[0]X}-

Lunar Orbit

Zudjari Corvette _Ambassador_

"How long until Chinese forces can reach the attacked area?" Captain Sullamander asked her number two, Security Chief Hollenbach

"I'd say two hours, the roads and rails have been cut off by sabotaged, and their air force is getting ripped apart by alien strike teams at their air bases. Our own reinforcements are still a week away, and I don't have the manpower to fix all these issues." Hollenbach explained sadly.

"Then we'll need to save what we can. The aggressors are targeting the infrastructure. Correct?" Upon getting an affirmative nod she looked up to the places in most need of assistance. "By the computer's estimates, Hong Kong will be the last to be rid of the aggressors. It is the most isolated, both geographically and politically. And most pressing is it's vitally important to the world economy. If it is ruined then it could have reverberating effects on the entire war effort for the world. That is where we must preserve its infrastructure and people. At any cost." Sullamander said with conviction.

"Initial reports say that the Lantua, Tsing Yi, and the Kong Kong Islands have been entirely cut off from the mainland. However we count three alien battleships over the city itself, in order to get close enough we need to either draw them away or shoot them down." Hollenbach explained. "The last bridge that's still at some from of operational capacity is the Shenzhen bridge, from what little I know, the car bomb meant for it did not detonate for some reason. There's also the Lamma power station, it's under security lockdown by a PLA strike team and Hong Kong Police, but they don't have any defense against the Battleships or any form of anti air. They're being ignored now, but I can't see that lasting long. If we can secure both targets we give the Chinese military and the civilians a better chance at something resembling an actual victory."

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong Zoological and Botanical Gardens

Hong Kong

China

An Li, also known as Fox couldn't beleive what was happening. As the sky rained metal craft that fired green plasma. Her bodyguards, ardent defenders and believers in her revolution and cause, came to her side. The crowd of tens of thousands before her were on the verge of panic. She had to act fast. She had chosen this place for a reason, Councilor Three owned the Gardens, and had prepared for the possibility of a direct attack on herself. Looking to the nearby Cāo Industries Building, men in unfamiliar, but distinctly human uniforms, began to spread out from it. She knew who they were, they were Councilor Three's Personal body guards and mercs.

"Everyone remain calm! Please move towards nearby shelter and join up with law enforcement and military personnel, they will protect you, the Tiger Guard will also ensure your safety to the best of their ability!" She tried to wrangle the group, directing a large portion of them towards Councilor Three's Mercenaries or towards the cordon of law enforcement toward the government building barely a block away.

She was still yelling commands and directions even as her Tiger Guard pulled her away. Above them a large ship at least a kilometer long began to land in the gardens. It was the same size as the ship that attacked Beijing. Already smaller saucers began to leave it and float towards the panicking crowd, firing down discriminately, breaking apart the crowd and herding them to places they could be trapped. They were also firing down green colored containers, that as they landed emitted a green mist and pulled nearby people towards it.

Her bodyguards produced hidden weapons, mainly small shotguns and pistols. But very quickly other Tiger Guard and followers of her revolution exited the backstage armed with assault rifles and in some case laser rifles. Remembering her own laser pistol she pulled it from her holster in the small of her back and she looked to the most experienced of her guard, "What should we do?"

The man, a former member of the PLA Special Forces was about to speak when a bolt of green energy fired from the Cāo Industries Building's direction, swatting a small saucer from the air to crash to the ground hard, landing on a few people as it did. Almost everyone looked to the source and saw on a balcony of the building a strange looking weapon firing again, and soon it was joined by more as elevators around the park and positions in the building unleashed more of the green bolts rapidly striking nearby saucers and the battleship.

"We need to get out of this battlefield. We need to send our main forces to Cannessa hospital and secure it and the Red Cross Aid Station there before the aliens reach it, Miss Fox, we have to escort you to the safe house in the government Building." He explained as they started to usher her to the west towards Glenealy road.

She made to protest, "But what about the Aid Station? They'll need every gun they can get!"

"Sorry ma'am. Protocol is protocol. We'll carry you if we have to. Once we get you to the US consulate you'll be safe."

-{X[0]X}-

X-Com HQ

Location Classified

Primary Hanger

[To Glory, By Two Steps From Hell]

The X-Com Project had ten skyrangers; each alone had cost nearly a billion dollars to produce. While the Project also boasted a full brigade of 2,000 active duty operatives for use world wide. The vast majority provided perpetual security to the various holdings and factories vital to its war making, manned by the ubiquitous but nonetheless well trained and armed Blue Vests.

X-Com's main force of soldiers - the elite Black Vests - still numbered at 500 of the worlds best of the best. Unfortunately they didn't have enough Skyrangers to transport them all. Not after half of them were taken by the Russian engineer platoon. But they had something that could.

Warning Klaxons across the entire base, both above and below were constantly screeching, as the entire runway parted down the middle to reveal a rising elevator the size of an aircraft carrier. What it held upon it produced a mixture of cheers and chants.

It had been repainted red and white, and given a naval transponder, the _XWS Avenger_.

Floating from its sides were two massive X-Com pennants proudly displaying the X-Com Insignia and on the underbelly were two eyes with purple decals and the words, " _Vigilo Confido_ ".

As the elevator locked in place, the chant started to get louder. Piperson had decided that he would need to lead the ship in person, as well as coordinate the counter attack with so many different nations as the flagship.

Anti Gravity fusion powered engines hummed to life as helicopters of various classes landed upon constructed helipads on the Battleship. Hundreds of soldiers and engineers boarded the vessel, and as soon as it lifted off dozens of long range fighter interceptors took to the air as well, the entire X-Com Air Defense Fleet in North America, soon to be joined by dozens of more fighters from Asia, Russia, Europe, South America, and Africa.

Asaru swelled himself with pride. Hearing the chant even through the roar of engines. X-Com. "ETA to rendezvous with Pacific Fleet?" Piperson asked.

"Just an hour sir, Pacific US Fleet is still grouping up with any Council forces they can muster to their side. I hear most of the JMSDF, PLAN, Commonwealth Pacific Fleet, and even a few Nuclear subs from Russia. The fleet is slated to rival the Normandy landings." The communications and sensors officer reported. The command chamber had been refitted with another Hologlobe, and dozens of officers used to the confines of the subterranean mission control were now getting used to flying through the air like a missile.

"I must say any UFO watchers around the base must be shitting their pants in excitement now." Bradford said from mission control.

"I'd hope so." Piperson said with a smile.

-{X[0]X}-

West Harbor Crossing Maintenance Tunnel Exit (Mainland)

Hong Kong

China

Wu was starting to wish to return to unconsciousness; barely ten minutes out of the tunnel and he was already being shot at by aliens. He had been lucky and found that a few officers had moved to investigate the harbor crossing and even a whole van of riot officers armed with those new riot control weapons the city had bought from Cāo Industries. Surprisingly enough even a few assault rifles and actual grenades for their grenade launchers. The best part was they had enough shotguns to go around, and plenty of ammo just in case, but if half the things on the radio were true then rubber pellets and the occasional solid slug would hardly dent them.

The first wave had come; spindly figures dressed in nondescript suits had attacked them with some kind of energy weapons, using their maneuverability and speed to evade most of the counterfire until another squad of police and a roaming pack of alarmingly well armed protesters of all people had arrived to push them back.

But Wu wasn't exactly in the mood to play war. It had been an hour since the attack, and still no discernable PLA air support or soldiers had arrived. The comms were a mess, and he and his friends had their hands full trying to keep the peace as well as they could with over a hundred civilians to protect. The worst part was they had so few people with weapons, they could only maintain their hold on one side of the bay tunnel, and had no idea how the other side of the tunnel was fairing, if there were even defenses at all.

His moment of rest in the back of a squad car was interrupted by the sound of an approaching jet engine. Hopping out clumsily, he nearly bonked his head on the frame as five VTOLs of completely unknown make hovered above him and started to deploy ropes. It took a moment for the various youtube and scant news clippings to kick in, it was those people who were fighting the aliens the world over.

However he did not expect soldiers in Russian uniforms and only metallic looking vests to be the ones to jump out, followed closely by several palettes of equipment and material. Pulling out his phone, which miraculously still worked, he began recording it all even as a man marked with Russian lieutenant bars started to give orders.

"Hey you?! Officer? Do you speak english?" Looking around, Wu could find no one but himself at the target of his index finger.

"Uh, yes sir! Officer Wu of the Hong Kong Police Department. Are you all the reinforcements we're getting? Where's the PLA and air force?" He asked desperately of the man as he lowered his phone.

The Russian man took a moment to think before getting closer so they wouldn't have to shout. The last of the palettes and men were dropping down, and as they did the VTOL craft were about to fly away. "One moment, before I answer those questions, do you have civilians or wounded who need extraction?"

Wu thought for a moment for it to click, "Uh… Yeah, yeah, officer Song and Ji were hit pretty bad but are still alive," He pointed to the two officers, the first who was dressed in what was formerly a police street uniform the blue stained with red and black, writhing in pain holding her wound, the other man wearing riot gear who was coughing up specks of blood and purple spittle. Next to them were at least a dozen bodies covered by tarp or sheets, "and we have at least a hundred civilians who are just clogging up the entryway here. We're lucky we weren't attack again."

The Russian Lieutenant nodded, yelling in Russian to a man with a bag marked with the red cross, then speaking into his ear piece the first VTOL landed, "Alright get the wounded, elderly and children on first. They can hold about 20 people if you squeeze them in." Nodding, Wu and the other officers got to work, happy they were doing something they actually understood and trained for.

The medic looked othe two wounded officers, taking out the unfamiliar spray can marked unhelpfully as "Medikit" in several languages, he read the instructions, which was simply, "Expose wound, spray thoroughly, slap on compress bandage." Doing as instructed, the pink restorative mist began to heal the wound before all their eyes. Song, who thought for sure she was going to die, could only look on in amazement as the paint died away, and the wound began to cover itself in scabs. The compress bandaged after being folded out was quite literally slapped on harshly and it then held firm as Song felt tiny needles attached to her skin before deploying strong painkillers.

Ji, who started into another violent coughing fit, this time with flecks of tissue coming out. The medic's tactical visor immediately identified the problem to the uninformed medic. " _The hell is thinman poison?_ " He asked himself in russian before doing the indicated steps, procuring a syrette and injecting it in the officer's neck. Almost immediately the man's complexion and health improved as the antidote, painkillers, and patented XCOM Restorative Mist ™, took hold. Quite literally the man felt as if he had never inhaled that purple mist from that alien.

Wu didn't see this as he and the other officers were preoccupied stuffing the civilians into the VTOLs, while the russians started to remove equipment from the palettes, scuba gear, construction equipment, and other items. By the time the last VTOL left and boomed away at supersonic speeds, the sounds of war all around them started to pick up. In the deafening whine of being so close to so many of those aircraft, the sounds of the city at war returned with a vengeance. Whooshing from plasma cannons, explosions, screaming, gunfire, it reverberated all round, and Wu finally looked up and saw the sky darkened, the sun obscured by smoke and alien ships. It was starting to hit Wu once again just how bad everything was. The army and Air force weren't here because they must have been stopped at the gates of the city by an army of aliens.

"Alright officer Wu, to answer your questions, we're XCom, but my platoon doesn't specialize in fighting, we specialise in building and destroying things. And right now we need to repair this tunnel and start evacuating the civilians before the reinforcement fleet gets here. And I can guarantee my friend, we're not the only ones coming today. Alright I'll need a debrief on what has happened since the attack, do you know what happened to the tunnel?"

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong International Airport

Hong Kong

China

The plan was both desperate and ingenious. "Alright, Bait 1, go, go, go!" As Albert announced into his mic for the small private plan to start leaving the relative safety of its aircraft bunker, Albert had to duck once again, as random plasma fire splashed against the control tower. The firing stopped with the loud punctuation of a sniper rifle from the PLA soldier in the tower.

"Finally got the bastard!" He whooped out.

Everyone had a half hearted cheer, they already lost one coworker to the random fire, but everyone had been busy with learning on the spot how to use their radar system and connect it with any friendly aircraft.

So far there were only two UFOs providing support for the alien forces in the airport. The rest had been shot down by the missiles and rockets the PLA used, or had left after being damaged. But now they were out of rockets and missiles big enough to take on the UFOs, and the aliens had almost complete control of everything outside the building.

Their plan, as thought before, was both desperate, and ingenious, making use of what resources they had. "Okay, I'm ready for take off now!" The pilot yelled, as he turned his plan to the airstrip.

One of the UFOs which had been patrolling low to the ground stopped and moved to get a clear shot on the plane. ' _Hold it… Hold… Hooooold…"_ Albert couldn't help but think, then "Take off!" With the cue, the plane began to roll across the strip, and move behind another aircraft hanger, the UFO, losing sight, moved to get a better shot once more.

The small private plane began to pick up speed, 50, 100, 200 KPH… Lift off. "FIRE!" From the shadow of a storage hanger, a bright flash and a bang that reverberated and shattered the few remaining windows on the small island. The hidden 203 mm howitzer fired, the massive shell hit the small scout UFO before it even made a sound, and the sheer kinetic force penetrated into the UFO, striking the powerplant, and then exploding violently into pieces no larger than Albert's own fist.

Everyone began whooping in victory, as even the aliens looked up to the destroyed vehicle. The private jet was in the air and began to move to supersonic speed as quickly as possible. "Alright do we have lock on?!" Colonel Chang asked, even as the sound of fighting emanated from his microphone.

Albert turned to his coworkers who all smiled wide, "Yes!" They chorused proudly.

The private jet, moving at supersonic speeds, turned around, and initiated autopilot to the tadar lock. The pilot, a nearly 60 year old retired veteran of the Vietnam People's Air Force, made sure he was on target, the right speed, he had already left visual range of the airport, and was a minute out. Once he was sure the target was on he turned the plane around, and making sure to initiate the overrides to the safeties, carefully stepped to the emergency exit, opened it, and lept from the plane. Exactly 60 seconds later, the UFO which was now firing upon the hanger that held the old self propelled howitzer, was impacted by a jet, weighing 20,000 kilograms moving at the nearly 900 KPH. The UFO barely deflected the vehicle, which shattered against the alien alloy, however the force of the impact reverberated across the entire vessel, the pilot, and everyone else on it were rendered dead or soon to be dead as their brains were reduced to jelly. Limply, the UFO fell to the ground, taking part of a storage warehouse with it. Fighting across the entire island stopped. And the cheers, were to Albert at least, deafening.

Laughing hysterically, he spoke to the mic, "Flight 227, go you are free to take off!" Flight 227, its pilots and occupants cheering in both relief and ecstatic happiness, began to take off and succeeded, flying low close to the waters they began to escape towards the open ocean. This was a small victory, but one that didn't go unnoticed.

-{X[0]X}-

Orbit above Hong Kong

Zudjari Corvette _Ambassador_

It was chaos in the drop bays. Every single able bodied soldier, guard, and veteran had geared up, scientists were working feverishly on equipment, and engineers were preparing something special, something that would turn the tide of the war in humanity's favor.

"Thats a big fleet." The sensor's officer couldn't help but remark, as he looked down and saw what his sensors indicated was at least 2,000 ships of various classifications gathered. Most were transports and supply vessels, undoubtedly carrying tens of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of soldiers and their accompanying supplies. But that was not what eventually drew his undivided attention. What did was a logo mounted on the top of a massive aerial vehicle.

It was an upside down pentagon with an X through it, three starbursts over a planet, and the words, Vigilo Confido emblazoned squarely upon it. XCOM, the great redeemer. The liberator of the Zudjari and more.

And it was leading the spearhead. They were but an hour away with the fleet in tow to Hong Kong. And the question raged across all decks and ranks. Should they make themselves known to them? To assist openly or subtly?

"Attention. Attention to all decks. This is Captain Sullamander speaking. I know what you are all speaking about, and I know that arguments are shifting along all of us. But know this. People, humans, civilians and soldiers, are fighting and dying down there. They are in need of help, not in an hour, or a few minutes, they need help **now**. And I intend to give it to them. Our engineers have determined we can open up a venn gate to Eden Prime, to home, in the Vostok Military Encampment. I need not explain what we will do next, but know, this time, we come not as conquerors, but as allies! Godspeed, and good luck."

That settled it, Hollenbach thought as he looked out to that logo and slogan. Closing the picture on his wrist computer he looked to his men, "You heard her men! For Humanity!" The cry was taken up, and as the doors to the dropship closed, and the gunship started to launch alongside Titan Drones, Hollenbach prayed that this decision was right. As his ship was about to launch the entire corvette rumbled and then shook as it fired its main cannon to Earth.

-{X[0]X}-

Hong Kong United States Consulate Bunker

Hong Kong

' _I should be out there, leading the fight, helping my people, my family, my friends, not selfishly cowering in this bunker while others fight my fight._ ' An thought, fumes exiting her ears so to speak, as she paced the floor of the bunker. The US ambassador was too busy in a call to XCom, delivering up to date intel on the situation, but this wasn't enough for An.

However the relative peace of the bunker was ended by a thunder crack, and the shaking of the ground that pierced even the subterranean bunker. Everyone in the bunker paused, and looked up. A video screen that connected to a traffic camera showed what had done it. Replaying the footage, a Battleship over the bay was pierced through the center by a beam of light from the sky. The center exploded outward, the malleable alloy keeping the two halves together and containing the explosion, before the ship sank and then fell to the water below.

And hardly a minute later, cameras around the city above the smoke and fires, saw comets in the air, streaking downwards. Every active radio channel was overcome with a single cheer, one that was family to all, "URRA!" It kept repeating, and repeating, and then culminated in a song, one made by no terrestrial composer, and one that expounded the mercy of humanity, and the debt held by all who would follow the path of the Zud.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

All the way back in chapter three we had the various nations make deals with Councilor Zero for Tech X-Com produced. Here we see the fruits of their labor, Pheonix Anti Air Cannons, Phoenix Cannon tanks, Laser Rifle SCOPE armed soldiers, and Venn Brace protesters, and riot police with ARC pistols and rifles.

Oh and a fuck hueg Xcom Battleship leading the charge of thousands of aircraft and naval craft… WHERES YOUR GOD NOW UBER!?

In all seriousness, I'm sorry for the wait, I spent the first half of the time working on something else for the chapter and then with the suggestion of my beta decided to save it for something else, meaning I had to rewrite everything else.

If you like my work then maybe you should look at the stuff I co-write with others which I'm much more active in.

Stories I co-write

 **Terran Federation: Contact** , Book 1 is almost finished and I'm happy to announce that this is much more common to update. Give it a read, you may learn something.

 **Space in Conflict: Human Assault** , Don't let the initial quality fool, you, this piece has seen great improvement, and I'm excited to write it, this will share many ideas I have with this story.

Stories I beta

 **Through Their Eyes** , Gundam style story.

 **X-Com Incursion** , we all have our flaws, but this story is unique, so it serves a look into at least.


End file.
